Relative Relations
by laughingoutloud4lyfe
Summary: So you're 21, and your parents have been bugging you to bring home your latest girlfriend. You go and tell them that it's your best friend. Suddenly, you find yourself in a whirlwind of emotions, with interfering family members and old flames. Moliver.
1. A Favor, dear Roomate?

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothin'. Not the show, not the characters, not even any of the states. ;( -sniff- But, why would I want to own a state-- Nevermind._

**A/N: Okay. Here we go. A completely random idea that popped into my head. :) If there's anything that I get wrong, or that would insult anybody in any way, I'm sorry. This story is rated 'M' just to be safe, 'cause in case you've never read my other story.. There's a chance I'll go overboard in the middle, and have some.. -cough- Stuff. :) Okay, so they're 21, almost done their 4 years of university, but Oliver's studying to be a doctor (shocker - I know), and you know.. You need extra education and all. Miley's done with her 'Hannah Montana' career, and she's actually taking a bunch of random courses. :) I'll let you know once I think of them. :D**

* * *

"Miles?" His room-mate, looked up from the text-book she was reading. They had become room-mates when they got accepted into the same university, and they really didn't feel like sharing a room with a total stranger.

"Hmm?"

"Can you do me a big, big, _huge_ favor?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"Want to go to Texas for the summer and visit my family with me?" She eyed him strangely.

"...Why?"

"Well, there's this thing-- And they've been bugging me--"

"--The whole 'Do you have a girlfriend thing'?"

"..Yeah." She laughed slightly, then resumed seriousness.

"Yeah... _No_."

"But, Miles-- Look, I already told them that I have a girlfriend! Could you just play along?"

"But--"

"--Aren't we best friends?"

"Yes.."

"Don't you _want_ to help me?"

"Not in this case, no."

"_Mileyyyy_!"

"_Oliverrrr_!"

"Please? Come on, the semester's already over --_and why the heck are you still reading_-- Just a couple weeks for summer."

"But, _why?!_ Can't you just pick up a random girl?" He was appalled.

"_What?_ No! Besides, my parents _actually_ like you."

"You already told them it was me, didn't you?"

"A little--" Glare. "_Just a bit_--" He cowered under the intensity of her gaze. "_Fine_! A lot! I thought my best friend would help me, but apparently not--"

"--Oliver."

"Yes?"

"I'll help you." He brightened, like a little boy, but considering they were both 21 now...

"Yes! Yay!"

"Act your age."

"I mean.." He coughed, lowering his voice. "Yes. Very good."

"So.. When do we leave?" He tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Er.. Saturday?"

"Are you aware that, that's in _two _days?!"

"Really? No!"

"...I'm going to _kill you_ and feed you to my _horses_."

"I already packed for myself."

"Well, that makes it all better, doesn't it?"

"Was that sarcasm?"

A notebook was thrown at him.  
--

Miley was grumbling throughout the entire ride to the airport. Oliver resisted the urge to smile. She looked adorable when she was angry.. When the creases formed in forehead, or when her eyes widened..

He stopped himself.

She's just _pretending_ to be your girlfriend.

"Okay. So, remember, we've been dating for.. Erm.. 3 months, and we've never dated before."

"So we've known each other for 10 years, and we've never dated before?"

"Yep. Oh and if my family gives you any trouble-- Like if they seem a little.. _Nosy_, just ignore it." She nodded, then winced slightly.

"Ow.. My neck hurts.." She rubbed her neck, rolling it slightly, eyes closed. He blinked, turning away.

"Hmm.. They should be around here somewhere--" His eyes landed on her again, and he decided on doing something bold. He put the handle of his luggage down, and moved behind her. He rubbed slow circles on her neck, alternating the speed and size of the circles. She sighed slightly, leaning back against him.

"That feels.. Really_.. Really_.. Good.."

"Hmm..." He leaned in closer, feeling her body heat, and smelling the sweet vanilla of her hair. She sighed, her back moving against his chest. He felt how soft her skin was, wondering how it would feel beneath his lips, beneath him.. Under him.. He almost leaned down to kiss her neck..

Almost..

"OLIVER!" They snapped into reality, looking up to see a small group of people walking towards them quickly. He jumped.

"Quick! Act like you like me." She laughed sarcastically.

"Ooh.. Dangit.. I've got to try so hard," she said dryly. She sank into his side, putting her arms around his middle, and plastering a smile on her face, and looking at him adoringly.

She wasn't totally acting, but that was her own secret.

"Ollie-darling! It's been so long-- And my, oh my, have you grown!" And older lady pinched his cheeks, making him smile uncomfortably. She was snapping gum messily. "Your parents are so anxious to see you-- Oh my, they were so sad when you left for university, that they moved back down here.."

"Hey Aunt Harriet.."

"Oliver!" A couple of young guys, wearing cowboy hats stepped up to meet him. One handed him his own cowboy hat, and grinned.

"Hey, you brought it!" They handed him his hat. Miley resisted the urge to laugh. Her smirk was wiped off when they turned to her, as if expecting something.

"Dude.. Put it on her."

"What?"

"_What_?"

"It's traditional. Whenever somebody in the family brings home a girl, we make them put the hat on them, as a mark of loyalty," said a short one. Miley blushed, as Oliver gently placed the hat on her. He set it so that it fit snugly, and he brushed her hair away from her face, then slid his hands down to her waist.

"So. Is Ollie-poo here a good kisser?" Miley looked alarmed, but composed herself, smiling confidently. She turned to Oliver, winking at him subtlely. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up to him, and pressing her lips against his.

_He almost died_.

"Woo! Oliver's got some action going on!" He pulled back, arms still around her waist.

"Shut up."

"Okay, so, shall we go?"

"Yep."

"Okay, we better get going. Uncle Ben's waiting for you." Aunt Harriet then turned to Miley. "And dear, I think you're one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen."

"Oh-- Thank you! ... Oliver? Are you coming?" Oliver blinked, snapping his eyes rapidly.

"Wha-- Oh-- Okay--" He smiled at her, grabbing his luggage, and felt a slight twinge of jealousy as he watched his cousins fight over who got to carry Miley's bag for her.

Miley gasped as she saw Oliver's family's ranch. It seemed even bigger than her own family's ranch back home in Tennessee.

"Oh my-- Oliver-- It's beautiful!" He nodded, rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

"I guess it's nothing new for you.. You lived on one back in Tenessee, didn't you--" Aunt Harriet sighed happily, turning around in the passenger seat.

"--Oh, you're from Tennessee? No wonder you have such a cute southern accent!" Aunt Harriet smiled, knowing that this girl was perfect for Oliver.

Miley nodded. "Yeah. I used to live there."

"Oh, so you're used to horses, are you?"

"Yep, yes, ma'am."

"Well, we have so many.. Maybe Oliver can show you around later, but right now, we have so many people waiting inside--" Oliver nodded, stepping out of the car. He held out a hand for Miley, escorting her out. He was suddenly hit by little people, attacking his midriff.

"_Uncle Ollie!_"

"Hey sports!" A bunch of little kids, 2 boys and 3 girls crowded around Oliver squealing.

"Uncle Ollie! Daddy says you have a new ride! Whatever that means!" There was an awkward silence as Miley wasn't sure whether to laugh or blush.

"Well, daddy's.. Kinda .. in trouble now.. And I'll have a talk with him.."

"Who's this, Uncle Ollie?" The youngest girl was tugging on Oliver's pant leg. Oliver smiled, putting an arm around Miley.

"This, is Miley. Miles, this is Sara." Sara smiled a nearly toothless smile, and gestured for Miley to move closer.

"Miwey? You're pwetty.."

"Aww.. Thank you!"

"Come on, let's go inside, kids."

Miley smiled, unsure, wondering what she got herself into.

But then again, it could be fun.

* * *

_Wow. A few weeks with Oliver's family. As his girlfriend. -giggles uncontrollably- Okay.. ANYWAYS. :) I'm taking a little, itsy-bitsy break from 'Start Of Something Very New' for a little, just to get everything straightened out. :) Enjoy this for a little. I'm not sure how long this will be, be rest assured, I've decided there's definitely going to be smut. :)  
_


	2. What A Bunch of Nosy Okens

**Disclaimer:** I no own.

**A/N: They're not going to do anything yet. I've got to get them together first. :D Anyways. Enjoy this. You learn more names in this one. :D I'll go more in depth with Oliver's family history a little later, but for now, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Now, Miles, just act calm, cool--"

"--Oliver, am I freaking out? Does it look like I'm freaking out?"

"No-- But, you know--"

"--If I didn't know better, I'd say you're the more excited one." He gasped loudly, feigning shock.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Oliver's uncle looked up from the newspaper he was reading, as they entered the kitchen.

"Oliver! How's it going?"

"Good. Where's mom and dad?" Uncle Ben opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, Oliver's parents walked in, both exclaiming.

"Oliver!"

"We missed you, boy."

"Oh my--" Oliver's mom put her hand on her heart, seeing Miley. "And who's this?" Oliver slid an arm slyly around Miley's shoulder.

"Mom, remember Miley?" His mother gasped.

"No-- Miley? Miley Stewart? The one you had a cru--" He jumped.

"--Ohkay-- That's enough. Say hi!" Miley glanced at Oliver. She'd definitely be asking him about that later.

"Miley, Miley, Miley, you grew up quite nicely, didn't you?"

"Thank you Mrs. Oken." Miley never really knew how to accept compliments.

No matter how many she received.

"Oliver!" A pretty girl entered the room, with another guy. They looked quite like Oliver, siblings, maybe?

Miley wondered how many more people she'd have to meet.

"Maddie! Sean!"

"Hey bro!"

"Miles, this is my brother Sean, and my sister Maddie. They've always lived down here, even when we moved to Malibu, they stayed behind."

"Nice to meet you."

"Wow, when Oliver described you, he was so off.. You're really pretty, Miley," said Maddie, smiling kindly.

"Nice to meet you, Miley," Sean said, shaking her hand briskly, but smiling.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Oliver watched a little boy in a mini cowboy hat run towards Sean.

"Oh yeah.. Rory here says you said I have a new.. Ride.."

"Psh. Me?" Another boy came in.

"Yeah, dad, you di--"

"Alex always gives me away.. Luckily Sara doesn't-- Where is she anyways?"

"Outside with Jane and Katie." Miley glanced at Oliver.

"So, you have 5 nephews and nieces?"

"Yep."

"I had no idea how big your family actually was."

"Well, now you do."

"KIDS, DINNER!"

Miley and Oliver sat down side-by-side comfortably in the large dining room. Chatter ran throughout the hall, and laughter echoed. Oliver imitated Sara as he turned to Miley slightly.

" 'Miwey.. You're pwetty...' " She shoved him gently.

"Shut up."

"What? I think you're pretty."

"Thanks, Oliver. I think you're ... Cute."

"Cute? That's it?"

"Fine. Handsome."

"A bit better.." He grinned.

"Hey, Oliver, are you two done flirting?" Miley heated up, blushing slightly. Oliver casually placed an arm around the back of her chair.

"We never are." Miley didn't know how to react to that, so she opted on drinking a large gulp of water and choking on it.

"_Riiiiight. _Anyways, we put you and Miley's stuff in your bed room." It was Oliver's turn to choke.

"My room?" He assumed that Miley would get a spare bedroom. His mother nodded slowly.

"Yes, honey."

"Okay... What about Miley?" Everyone at the table shot them strange looks.

"Isn't she going to be.. Sharing with you?"

"What?" Oliver turned to Sean, shocked. "But you-- And Mandy-- What--"

"Times have changed, Oliver." Oliver's mom offered a small smile, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "We assumed that if you were as serious as to bring back a girl for once, that you'd be quite serious to..." His mother raised her eyebrows.

"Oh my god! Mom!" He had never been more embarassed before in his entire life. Aunt Harriet laughed out loud.

"Oh, Oliver, relax. We trust you'll be able to take care of her."

Miley glanced at a knife lying on the table and wondered whether she could just die right there and then.

"Okay.. Anyways.. Miley, what did you think of dinner?" Asked Uncle Ben kindly, although he was trying not to laugh.

"It was really good, sir."

"Please.. Call me Ben. You are free to call any of us by our first names."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.. Don't worry about it.. Anyways.. It's getting late.. I'm sure you two would like to.." Uncle Ben lowered his voice conspicuously. "Turn in." People giggled and raised their eyebrows suggestively. Miley wanted to disappear. Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her up gently.

"Okay-- We'll just unpack--"

"--Wooo!"

"--Shut up--" He looked around the table, not being able to decipher who was the culprit. "Whoever that was!" He pulled Miley upstairs, as both of them cracked up in the hallway. She leaned on him, laughing.

"Oh-- M-my gosh.. I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life-- Your family is hilarious.. In a good way--" She added. "Yeah... Oh wow.. This room rocks. You had an awesome room."

It was a fairly large room, and it had a small window, then a larger one. It was nicely furnished with wooden panellings on the wall, and carpeted flooring. The washroom had a shower, and a jacuzzi tub.

"Ookie-dokie. Unpacking time."

"Oliver," she said sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"Never say '_ookie-dokie' _ever again." She glanced around the room, in awe. "Why'd you move to California?"

"I don't know. Why'd your family move to California?"

"Hannah Montana."

"Oh right." She took off his hat, and put it back on him.

"It looks good on you, cowboy." His mind went mad again, as he imagined her wearing it again, while they rocked the bed, both of them being sent into an overload of pleasure--

"I need a shower," he said quickly. She shook her head.

"I do too!"

"I'll fight you for it."

"Do you really want to lose?" He raised his eyebrows, as she smirked, with her arms crossed. He stood there for a little, counting down.

At '1', he pushed her back onto the bed, making her squeal in surprise. They rolled around, both trying to pin the other down, and tickle each other. He managed to get her down, and attacked her sides, while holding her down on the bed. He found his head slowing down as he looked at her, her hair all sprawled out on the bed, and her shirt riding up her middle. He became aware of the fact that she was under him, and that they were centimeters apart.

He rested his hands on her sides, sliding down to her waist, feeling her skin. She blinked, looking up at him, as she felt his hands touch her waist which was exposed. His weight on top of her, pressing her into the bed.. And he leaned down.. So close..

_There._

* * *

_Muahahahaha. Maybe they kissed-- Or maybe, it's just Oliver and his horny self. :)  
_


	3. Cold Shower

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothin'. Not the show, not the characters, not even any of the states. ;( -sniff- But, why would I want to own a state-- Nevermind._

**A/N: Woot woot. :) Ride 'em cowboy. Ever heard the term, Save a horse, ride a cowboy? My inspiration for any upcoming smut scenes. IF ANY. :) I'm not sure whether you guys deserve it yet. tsk tsk. Gotta earn it, ya know?  
**

* * *

It was bliss I tell you, pure bliss. Oliver wished that he could stay like that forever, ah but dear reader, that never happens does it?

"Oliver-- _Yooo hooo_!" An annoying sing-song voice poked through their little bubble as they lay on the bed, simply trying to kiss each other senseless. He ran his hand over the strip of skin exposed, feeling her heated skin, wondering whether his was as warm as hers.

Miley vague heard somebody calling Oliver, but ignored it, pulling Oliver in for a deeper kiss. She loved his lips on hers, even if he was practically attacking her lips off, considering how eagerly he was kissing her.

_Oh he was definitely eager, alright._

**_BANG_**

"Oliver_--_ _EWWWW_!" His sister covered her eyes, smacking her hand over her face. Oliver flew off Miley, in turn actually flying off the bed.

Why must his whole family have such loud voices?

He shot up. "Maddie! We weren't doing what--"

"--Shh.. It's okay, Oliver--"

"--_Bu_t--"

"--Shh--"

"--_Maddie_--"

"--Shhhh." She patted him on the head. "It's okay, Oliver. Everybody gets urges. Especially after flights." Miley's mouth fell open as she wished she could just fall through the bed. She also wished that she had the will to adjust her shirt, but she was too frozen in place to move. She wasn't even aware that Maddie had left, until Oliver poked her gently.

"I'm sorry about that--"

"--It's okay--"

"--Well, at least it was relatively convincing-- Hopefully now, they'll think we're dating.." Miley heard that sentence, interpreting it in a bad way.

Oliver seemed to not realize what he just said, simply putting something in a drawer.

Miley grabbed few things from her bag, and walked into the washroom, shutting the door and locking it. She blinked back tears, feeling a little hurt, but she shook it off..

He probably just didn't know what he was saying. As usual.

'_You don't like him.. You don't like him.._'

'_Heck yes you do-- You have ever since 8th grade, remember?_'

"Shut up, Miley.. _Shut up_," she muttered to her reflection before stepping into the shower.

**-x****x-**

Oliver looked out the window, enjoying the view.

It was good to be home.

He heard Miley step out of the shower, and he turned to the door, waiting expectantly. When she walked out--

_Damnit woman, why?_

As her pajamas, she was wearing one of his older football jerseys, that was way too oversized for her, but hung off her frame nicely. He had given to her after she insisted on taking it from him.

He definitely wasn't complaining.

Why?

Well, one, it gave you a nice view of her legs, and two? It made something rise inside him, when he knew that it was _his _jersey that _she _was wearing.

"What's up with you?"

Oh yeah. Her hair was wet too.

Crap.

_"_I'm just _really _warm. Gotta take a shower." She raised her eyebrows, smirking.

_Damnit. Don't say it-- Don't say it--_

"A cold one?"

_Ah, crap._

She blinked innocently.

_Just take me now, take me now._

"Ah, I'm just messin' with ya. Cheer up, Oliver." She smiled widely at him, but he knew that she knew.

Oh that evil woman.

He practically dashed into the shower, jumping in and turning on the water.

_Thank goodness._

**--xx--**

Miley smirked, as she took her turn, looking out the window. It was beautiful. Vast land, trees, and a beautiful sunset. Unlike Malibu, where it was sandy beaches and palm trees.

No, these were real trees.

She sighed happily, flopping down on the bed, and stretching out. She tried not to think about anything, trying to remain upbeat.

Maybe coming here, with Oliver had a good reason to it-- Other than posing as his girlfriend, that is.

Just as long as nobody got in the way.

But she clearly did not know how a large family worked that well.

--**xx--**

"So you're saying, they're not actually dating?"

"Well, when I walked in on them, they were kissing--"

"--So?"

"Well, not like yours and uncle's kiss, it was more, 'I want you now' sorta kiss. It's like it's their first kiss or something."

"Ah.. Well, they seem to like each other--"

"--But they haven't realized it yet," Maddie finished, sighing. Aunt Harriet got a twinkle in her eye.

"Hmm.." Maddie looked up.

"You have a plan don't you?"

"Don't I always?"

"True. Well, what is it?"

"You'll see."

Aunt Harriet laughed, sipping her tea.

"Oh, you'll see alright."

* * *

_Wow. I'm on an updating roll. :) Enjoyed it? :D Anyways. I love family scenes. They're always so awkward and fun to write. :D Also, review, please?  
_


	4. Wet T Shirt Contest

**I don't own.**

**A/N: This is like a filler to keep people satisfied-- I just need to play out a couple things-- To make their relationship work. :) Enjoy this one.**

* * *

"Sandra, dear, please tell me a little bit about Miley." Mrs. Oken looked up surprised as Aunt Harriet sat down beside her, looking curious.

"We've known her forever, I remember the first day Oliver met her-- Couldn't stop talking about how pretty she was-- And when I met her, I knew he wasn't lying." Mrs. Oken smiled at the fond memories of Oliver's childhood. "She was a very nice, sweet girl, and she still seems like she is... Why?" Her curious gaze met Aunt Harriet's.

"Well-- Do you actually think they're dating?"

"He said they were."

"They don't seem like they're dating-- Wait, answer me this-- Do you flirt with your husband?"

"Exc-cuse me?"

"Do you flirt with your husband, dear?"

"Not really-- I mean, before we started going out, a lot.. But--" Her eyes widened in realization... "Ohh-- I see--"

"Yes--"

"--Oliver brought her to pose as his girlfriend... I knew something was up when he got a perfect girl," her detective skills kicking in.

"We must get them together."

"Well, I did hear from Maddie-- Apparently putting them together in the same room worked a little," she smirked.

_I must have a talk with that son of mine._

**--mxo--mxo--mxo--**

"Mmm.._ Must.. Wake.. Up._." Miley groaned, stretching her feet and legs out. She smiled, inhaling a boyish yet manly scent. She felt the haze of slight confusion of meeting so many people hit her.

She also felt the vague feeling of somebody watching her, and she cracked open her eyes, only to see Sara smiling widely.

Miley clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes widening.

"Hi _Miwey_!"

"Wait-- Who--" She put a hand to her head trying to remember. "Sara! _Sara,_" she hissed. "_What are you doing here_?"

"Watching Uncle Ollie hug you." She blinked innocently, and pointed.

Miley then realized that Oliver had his arms around her waist.

"Oh.."

_How awkward._

"Er.. Do you think you could.. Go?" she tried feebly.

"Okay, Miwey!" Sara bounced happily out the room, and shut the door, waking Oliver up in the proccess.

"Mmmph-- Wha-- Oh-- Good.. M-morning, Miles.."

"Mornin'."

"Mmm.. Nice jersey."

"It's yours."

"I know. That's why it's nice."

"Ego, much?"

"Yeah.. Ugh.."

"I'm going to brush my teeth and eat breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

"_Now_ you're awake." Oliver nodded, but still lay in bed. "Do you mind?"

"What?"

"Am I allowed to leave, or are you going to keep me hostage in your arms?"

"Oh!" He frowned slightly as Miley detangled herself from his arms.

She seemed to have 'forgotten' about what happened yesterday. He watched her walk away, loving how the jersey was long enough to cover everything, but still show a decent amount of her legs.

Which were _incredibly_ sexy, thank you very much.

He heard the tap turning on, then the sound of the toothbrush brushing. After a little, the spitting sound, more water, then spitting again.

He totally imagined her doing all that naked.

_I could use a shower.._

"Snap out of it, Oliver.. Out!"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Wha-- Myself.." She raised an eyebrow, not sure whether to laugh.

"Okay.. I'll go down for breakfast.."

"Okay.. There might not be anybody there.. Just fix yourself something if you want."

Oliver slipped out of bed brushing his own teeth, and padding downstairs. He saw that Miley had found cereal was happily munching away on Frosted Flakes.

"_Frosted Flakes._ Really?" She shot him a look.

"Yeah!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you have a problem with them?" she said, mock-dangerously.

"Yeah..." Oliver made himself toast, and sat down next to her.

They were both still half-asleep, and both reached for the same glass of water at the same time, _letting their hands slide against each others_.

"Oh... Sorry," she said quietly, blushing a little.

"Mm.. Sorry."

Silence overcame them.

"So, what are we doing today?" He thought about it, chewing slowly.

"I'll take you around some of the land here.. There's quite a bit.."

"Okay."

**--****mxo--mxo--mxo--**

"So here's the barn.."

"There's 2 of them?"

"Yeah," Oliver said, rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

"Wow.." Miley was in awe. She patted a horse's mane, giggling slightly. He saw how at home she was, and wondered how much she missed Tennessee.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yeah.."

"It's been a while for me too."

_Silence._

"Soo--" he said, trying to clear up the awkwardness. She looked up, something popping into mind.

"When we were meeting your mom," she started, giving him a sly look. "I could have _sworn _that she was about to say you had a crush on me."

"What?! Psh--"

His deer-in-the-headlights expression wasn't helping.

"You _liked _me. Oliver liked me," she said in a sing-song voice, skipping around him mockingly.

"No I didn't--" That only spurred her to say it louder.

"_Oliver liked me. Oliver liked me._"

"Miley--"

"--Yes?" Her mouth twitched as if resisting the temptation to laugh.

"Nevermind."

"I don't see you trying to defend yourself."

"But--"

"So-- You liked me?"

"Well, it was a crush--" That only made her giggle louder, and continue skipping around him happily.

_Too happily._

"Somebody's happy that Smokin' Oken had a crush on them..." She stared disbelievingly.

"What--"

"You wanted to take a ride on the Ollie Trolley. You know you did."

As they were both adults now, that phrase played so differently in their minds.

_Crap, now I really need that cold shower. _

There was a silence, then--

"Oliver liked me, Oliver liked me--" She wouldn't shut up, so an idea popped into his head. He pulled her by the waist, making her squeal, and thrash a little, when he swung her up over his shoulder.

"So-- You know, we have a pool, and a few ponds-- Don't worry, nothing will bite." She froze.

"Boy who liked me, _say what_?"

In a swift moment, he had reached a pond, and stood at the edge, contemplating whether he should throw her in. He was actually quite comfortable, considering she was slung over his shoulder, and his hands were in a very, _very _nice spot.

He smirked.

He would definitely be needing that cold shower.

She breathed a sigh of relief, as he seemed to hesitate--

**SPLASH**

"_OLIVER_!" He laughed, and looked--

Wait-- She was gone-- Where he threw her, she was gone--

**SPLASH**

His leg flew out from under him as something yanked at his legs.

"_AHHH!_"

He flailed his arms wildly, fearing drowning, as Miley looked on from the side, not believing that she actually liked this guy.

"Oliver--"

"Help _meee_--" She wanted to laugh, but it was one of those moments where it was so utterly hilarious, and breathtaking that nothing could make it's way out of her mouth properly.

"Just _stand_ up," she wheezed, clutching at her sides.

"What-- Oh."

"You're still a donut."

"Who's about to get a medical doctorate."

"Who cares? You're still a donut." She waded towards him ruffling up his hair. "But you're still my donut."

"What?" She panicked.

"As a f-friend--"

"Oh--" He then noticed that she was shivering.

And that she was wet.

He stared.

"Oliver."

Silence.

_Oh thank god she's wearing a white t-shirt._

"Oliver-- Oliver, my eyes are up here."

Silence.

_How have I never noticed that she has amazing body features-- Holy crap, I think I need another splash. _

_Thank goodness the water is past my waist._

"OLIVER," she barked.

"What?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Err-- Seeing who wins _the wet t-shirt contest_?" he tried feebly, only to be met by a splash of water.

"I see no other contestant, Oliver," she said dryly.

"Er-- Me!"

"You."

"Me!"

...

"You are a sick pervert," she said semi-seriously, but with a trace of a smile.

"You're hot," he said simply.

...

"Oliver, come here," she said sweetly. He bounded forward eagerly.

**SPLASH**

He fell backwards into the water.

* * *

_Haha. Even at 21, Oliver still has problems containing himself, his mouth among other things too.. IF you catch my gidst. :D  
_


	5. Containment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show, or Disney, or whatever they're going to pick on.

**A/N: Well. Here is a nice little update. I know, I know - '_GET THEM TOGETHER ALREADY!_' Hehe - No. Not yet. Just 'cause I need to fulfill a few things, so we'll play it out slowly. :) Okay? Okay. **

* * *

Oliver's teeth chattered as they trudged back to the house. He groaned grumpily as his clothes stuck uncomfortably to his body. He chanced another glance at Miley. She caught his look, and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Didn't you look enough back there?" she said snappily, jerking her hand towards the pool. His mouth opened dumbly, as his brain sent warning signals.

_Beep Beep - WARNING - MOUTH ABOUT TO MOVE_

"No." She glared at him, and stopped walking. He stopped too, awaiting his punishment. He winced slightly as he pictured whips.

_Ouch._

_Oh - that's not so bad._

His smirk broke through his face, and Miley interpreted him to be laughing.

"Are you laughing?"

"No." He stared at her.

Again.

"Stop staring!" He let out a low whine, pouting.

"It's hard! You're wet!" he cried, clearly stating the obvious.

She wanted to hit him again, but then she had a better idea.

_Can't believe I'm going to do this._

She smiled slyly, and inched towards him slowly. He looked shocked, nervous, and scared, yet he also looked a bit.. Eager. He backed up a little, and his back hit the tree. Her smile widened.

"_Perrrfect_," she all but purred, assuming a seductive look.

"Miley-"

"-Yes?" She was so close to him now, both of them breathing the same air.

"M-Miley--" She slid up to him, her hands resting on either side of his abdomen against the tree. She made sure to rub her leg against his, making his eyes nearly pop out.

"You--" She leaned in towards him. "Asked for it," she whispered as she pretended to make for his lips, then dove towards his ear, blowing air lightly. Throughout this, she made sure to press her body over his.

_Try not to enjoy this too much._

He was dying.

"Miley.." His voice cracked. She leaned in towards his lips again, then, at the last moment, she drew away from him, smiling evilly.

"Payback. Try to remember that, the next time you stare too long or hard. And other things-" She glanced down swiftly, offering a small sly smirk. He blushed madly, trying not to make it too obvious.

"Hey kiddos - What's crackalacking?" Oliver's eyes widened, as he sunk down, his back against the tree, trying to hide.. Ahem.. It. Miley's smile widened, as she waved Oliver's sister over.

"Hey Maddie!" Maddie skipped over to them, eyes furrowing at the sight.

"Why are y'all wet?"

"Oliver pushed - No wait, _threw _me in. So I grabbed his leg for revenge." Maddie laughed shortly, turning to Oliver, who was sitting, legs brought up against his chest.

"Did you have fun?"

"N-no."

"Really... Anyways, I just saw Miley assault you-" At this, Miley blushed. "-You two really can't contain yourselves, can you?"

"I--"

"Anyways, mom wants you in for lunch." Oliver paled, and he thought Miley's smile would never come off.

"I-- I think I'll just sit here." Maddie shot him a strange look.

"Why?"

"I'm comfortable here."

Miley coughed. "-Uncomfortable-" She smirked again. Maddie didn't get it yet.

"Come on, move."

"Look - Just go without me - I just need to clear a few things up." She stared suspiciously.

"What's up with you?"

"N-nothing." His voice squeaked audibly. Maddie seemed to comprehend the situation they were in.

"Ah-- Aww-- _Little Ollie_--"

"Shut up."

"I'm not the one with the problem, Olliekins." Oliver blushed furiously again, as he drew his knees in closer. She sauntered off, leaving Miley and Oliver alone; Miley nearly doubled over from laughing, and Oliver, wanting to murder himself.

"Not funny--"

"--You should have seen the look on your face--"

"--This is your fault."

"Oliver, I believe girls can contain themselves better." He raised his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yep," she said, raising an eyebrow cockily. He pointed at her, mock-menacingly.

"I'm so going to get you back."

"Keep dreaming, honey."

_Oh I do._  
**-X-X-X-**

"So, did you kids have fun?"

"Sure," Oliver mumbled, dragging himself in. It had taken him a whole 10 minutes, and thoughts of his _grandmother _to calm himself back down.

"Why are you wet?"

"Long story."

"Long story, short," Maddie piped in. "Oliver was being hor--"

"--Monal! Hormonal! You know these - Weather - Very nice, makes me _hormonal_, making me sad."

"You girl."

"Shut up, Maddie!"

"Well, go take a shower, you too, Miley." Mrs. Oken smiled at them while ushering them out of the kitchen.

As they left, they heard her tell them not to spend too much time in the shower together.

"My family's so embarrassing."

"You kinda bring upon yourself, Olliekins."

"Hey!" She ruffled his hair affectionately, and he responded by flinging water in her face. She pretended to be hurt, as she pouted at him. "Now's not the time to be pouting. You were the one who brought it upon me," he said, opening their door. She skipped him, laughing merrily.

"Oh, but I'm not the one who can't contain themselves." She paused. "Notice the plural," she said, smiling evilly.

"You are an evil, evil, woman."

_Evil, evil, evil, **hot**, evil, evil, woman._

"I try," she said, before sauntering into the bathroom, making sure that he was watching her, before closing the door slowly.

_Damnit - She makes it all freaking sexy.._

"Get ready for a long day, Oliver," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

_-rofl- And I leave you there, to go continue writing. :) Review, s'il vous plait. :D  
_


	6. Good or Bad

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show, or Disney, or whatever they're going to pick on.

**A/N: -cackle- kekekekekeke. **

* * *

Oliver scowled uncomfortably, as he entered the living room to a dead silence.

He figured that his whole family now knew, based on their sympathetic, and knowing looks, with the occasional smirk.

And also, the fact that Miley was trying not to laugh.

_Evil woman._

"Oliver, are you going to sit down, or continue checking her out?"

He scrunched up his eyebrows, frowning.

"I--"

"I'm just messin' with ya." He shrugged, plonking himself down beside Miley, who leaned her head on his shoulder.

He couldn't help but smile.

His mother smiled at him, leaning forward a little.

"So, kids, any nice stories to share from university?"

There was a pause as he thought about it...

"Well--"

_flashback._

_He was hungry. _

_Terribly so._

_And he had just finished reading a bunch of crap on the internet._

_Miley would be back from her Economics course soon._

_Wait._

_He had an idea._

_He grabbed a couple things from his bag._

_"I've never seen this in a while," he muttered._

_There was the sound of the key in the lock, and he hastily finished the task._

_"Hey Oliver-- OH MY GOSH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

_"I'm hungry!"_

_"So you decided to chain yourself to a bed -- Wait, no, scratch that, my bed?!"_

_"Food!"_

--

"Wait, so you chained yourself to Miley's bed?" Maddie looked disturbed, yet amused at the same time.

"He had read one of those internet things, like ' How to Annoy Your Roommate ', and decided to try it out."

"Did you get him the food, or.. Did some other things happen?"

"I got the food-- HEY!" Snickers went around the room, as everyone rolled their eyes good-naturedly.

"We," Miley coughed. "We weren't dating then."

"If you were, would you--"

"Maddie! My love life is none of your business!"

"Well, I'm curious! There's a lot of sexual tension between you two! I'm guessing you've never had--"

"--Okay-- Now you stop--"

"--I take that as a no--"

"--YES!"

"Yes, you have, or yes you haven't?!"

"Yes we haven't!"

"Oh okay."

Miley thought she would die; her face felt like it was on fire.

Oliver's mom smirked slightly, knowing exactly what their problem was. She turned to Oliver and Miley.

"How serious are you planning on getting?"

_Deer-in-the-headlights._

"Uhh--"

"--Well, we--"

"--We haven't--"

"--Thought much about--"

"--Not sure--"

"--I don't know--"

"--I don't know."

"Ah," Oliver's mom smiled knowingly. "Too busy doing other things?"

Oliver blushed. "Well-" he skirted around the subject, "You know - Studying and all. Yeah - Did you know a cough releases an explosive charge of air that moves at speeds up to 60 mph?"

Everyone shot him a disbelieving look.

"_What?_"

"Save the medical crap, Oliver - So," Maddie turned to Miley, who instantly blushed, sensing another wave of embarrassment. "Miley. Is Ollie-kins here a good kisser?"

Oliver brightened, perking up, and turning to look at her, curiously.

She coughed, stiffening.

"Well, if you must know, Oliver is" -cough- "a very good kisser."

"Re_aaalllly?_"

"Yes."

"You hear that, Maddie? I'm a good kisser!"

Oliver was elated.  
--

"Miley Stewart likes my kissing!"

She scoffed at him, still blushing as they ascended the stairs. "Please, Oliver. It was what your family wanted to hear."

He stopped dancing, and stared at her disbelievingly.

"You're a horrid liar, Miles." He gently pushed her against the wall, elicting a soft gasp from between her lips. His eyes darted down to her parted lips for a split second, before they flew back up to her eyes.

He placed his hands on her cheeks, gently cupping them, before breathing out over her lips; "Tell me I'm a bad kisser." He leaned down a fraction of an inch. "I dare you."

Her breathing became irregular, as her hand reached up to his, that was on her cheek, unconsciously stroking it, leaning into his touch.

And a sense of confidence, and daring-ness came over him, as he closed the unbreathable distance between them, softly rubbing his lips against hers, sliding his hands down to her neck, down her shoulders, finally coming to a rest down, on her hips, while hers settled on his neck.

He pulled back after what seemed like eternity, chancing a glance into her clear blue-green eyes, which were now swimming with emotions - confusion among them.

"Am I a bad kisser?"

She was silent, and he was worried that he had overdone it.

She looked away from him, gently pushing him away.

"No. You're a good kisser," she said, quietly, looking back up at him, smiling shyly.

"I thought so."

She then opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off, not realizing it. "So - Want to watch a movie or something?"

She smiled again - albeit sadly - and nodded. "Sure."

He nodded, grinning, and walking away.

"That-- That's what friends do, right?"

* * *

_-rofl- And I leave you there, to go continue writing. :) Review, s'il vous plait. :D Come on you guys - I expect a bit more out of you. ;)  
_


	7. Lines

**Disclaimer:** Still stands. Duh.

**A/N: -glances around, then dives behind computer- So.. Uh .. You know.. How I left this story.. for nearly 4 months..ish? xD Yeah - I'm back! :) Hehehe. Don't kill me. :P Anyway. I'm updating this one, because it's easier to update, and this story is so fun to write. xD It's great. :)**

**So, I had to kinda read the whole story over again, to get back into my game, and let's just say - I don't remember what I planned for it.. So.. Starting fresh, and I promise not to neglect this anymore. xD**

* * *

**Chapter 7 -X- Lines**

Oliver scanned through the movies on the rack.

"What do you want to watch Miles?"

Before she could answer, Oliver heard his sister chuckle, and he turned to see her smirking evilly at him. "Maybe something easy to ignore--?"

Oliver's brother joined in the laughter, and grinned at him. "Oh - yeah - So you can do _other_ things--"

"--Okay. _Thank you_," Oliver said, raising his voice slightly. He turned around, eyes searching. "Where's Miley?"

"She went to make popcorn with mom," Maddie said, now distracted and uninterested.

Oliver strolled casually into the kitchen, shivering as the cold tile came in contact with his foot. He couldn't help but smile, seeing Miley wearing his old t-shirt - And the way she had her arms curled around herself, and the cute way her knees were slightly bent together.

"I guarantee you," his mother was saying. "You haven't tried this popcorn like this before."

"I've never seen so much ingredients go into popcorn, Mrs. Oken--"

"--_Please_. Call me _Nancy_."

"I've called you 'Mrs. Oken' for nearly _10_ years. You can't expect me to change that _now_," Miley retorted, grinning.

Oliver watched, as his mother tousled Miley's hair affectionately, hugging her from the side. "Aw, you never change, do you?"

"Not really, ma'am," she said politely.

A loud popping noise, made both ladies jump, and laugh, as they turned their attention back to the overflowing bowl. Oliver finally walked fully into the kitchen, putting one hand on his mother's shoulder, and another on Miley's waist, satisfied that he made her jump.

He saw her glare at him from the corner of his eye, but he leaned his head on her shoulder, grinning at his mother cheesily.

"Is the popcorn ready?"

"Can't keep your hands off 'er, _can you,_ boy?"

He shook his head, turning to grin at Miley playfully. He saw her glare falter a little. "Nope."

"Here you go kids. Have fun.. But not too much, if you get what I mean--"

"--THANK YOU, mom!"

He led a blushing Miley out of the kitchen, and quickly picked up the movies he chose off the top of the TV.

"Have fun--"

"--Not a word, Maddie!"

"What movies did you get?" she asked quietly.

"Well, I got 'The Messengers', 'The Village', 'Lord of the Rings', 'Pirates of the Carribean', and.. that's about it.."

"These are all pretty old."

"But I like them," he pouted.

"You didn't let me finish. I like these movies too."

"Oh. Okay. Well, what do you want to watch?"

"Lord of the Rings?"

"Which one?"

"The.. Last one."

"I bet you're just watching for Orlando Bloom," he muttered grouchily.

"Aw. Is wittle Ollie jealous?" She chuckled, patting his chest, before jumping off the bed, and snatching the movies from him. She quickly set up the TV, and popped the DVD in. She took the popcorn bowl over to the bed, and sat beside him, settling the bowl between their laps.

"I'm _not_ jealous," he mumbled quietly.

He thought she didn't hear it, but he heard her cough, and mutter, "Yes you are."

He rolled his eyes, throwing a piece of popcorn at her, before turning his attention back to the movie.

Sometime around the time they started watching 'The Messengers', did the atmosphere change. They had finished the popcorn, and neither realized it. Their hands scraped the empty bowl, and their eyes shot towards each other, as their fingers seemingly ended up tangled together.

A blush reached her cheeks, and she tried to remove her hand.

"What-- What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand."

"...Why?"

"Because.. I _want_ to?"

"...Uh... Okay...?"

She gave him a strange look, but she turned back to the TV.

Miley could feel her heart beating faster with each passing moment, and he didn't release her hand. She felt the warmth radiating from his finger tips, and the greasy butter sliding against her skin. She felt her body tingle as a result of that contact, and a blush spread to her cheeks. She was confused. Weren't they supposed to be friends? Friends didn't really.. hold hands..

_Did_ they?

Oliver tried focusing on the movie, but his mind was a swirl of emotions, confusing him.

_Just kiss her, you fool!_

_I'm already holding her hand! Isn't that enough?_

_You know you want to kiss her. You've dreamt about it - And you really want a repeat of last night._

_She's my best friend,_ he argued back, biting his lip, and chancing a glance at Miley. Her eyes were focused intently on the movie, and her hand squeezed his tighter. He saw her face scrunch up in fear, as she leaned closer to him, her lips pursed tight.

_You know you fantasize about holding her in your arms... Kissing her--_

_SHUT UP._

_Come on, Oliver.. You want her. BAD. B-A-D. Soo.. So.._

_Please shut up,_ he begged, feeling uncomfortable in his position.

_Your body automatically reacts when you see her.. When you hear her.. When you touch her.._

_Please.. Just stop-- She's my best friend.. You shouldn't be thinking about her that way._

_Oliver. I am you. You are me. We're one. You're the one thinking this._

"NO!"

Miley jumped, startled, and he released her hand, burying his head against his arm.

"Are you okay?" She placed her hand on his shoulder, and he shuddered.

_Told you so._

"N-no," he whimpered, trying not to look at her.

"Oliver - We're best friends.. You can tell me anything."

"It's exactly that - We're _best friends_.."

"What - Do you wish we weren't?" she asked teasingly, poking his shoulder playfully.

He let out a shaky breath, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yes."

Her face changed completely, and she looked hurt, insulted, and mortified.

"W-what? _Why?!_"

"Just - So.. Nothing would change if I did this."

And he clamped his hands on the sides of her face, and smashed his lips against hers, crossing every line of friendship.

* * *

_-cackle- You know you love me just for updating. xD Reviews please. :D_


	8. Enzymes

**Disclaimer:** Still stands. Duh.

**A/N: I've been cheerfully writing this. I've gotten back into this story, lol. It's just the other one I've lost my train of thought - There was going to be this boatload of drama in the other one, but I've forgotten.. so.. yeah.. FILLERS FOR SOSVN. :P**

**zOMG. There's a reason why this story is rated M. Something VERY close to a sex scene is in here. :)  
**

* * *

**Previously:**

_"Just - So.. Nothing would change if I did this."_

_And he clamped his hands on the sides of her face, and smashed his lips against hers, crossing every line of friendship._

_**--**_

**Chapter 8 - Enzymes**

He hastily pushed the popcorn bowl out of the way, and quickly, moved his body closer to hers, while still managing to keep his lips firmly on hers. She had started responding to the kiss - Very lightly, and her hands slowly curled around his shoulders, ever so slightly tugging him closer.

The bedsprings creaked, and groaned, as their weight shifted together, both vying for dominance. Oliver's hands moved at their own accord, pinning her arms to her side, as he slid over her waist, digging his knees into the bed at her sides. He pulled back for a fraction of a second, inhaling air sharply, before capturing her lips once more. His lips felt at home with hers. It was like they were old friends, getting reacquainted.

Miley's mind was a haze, and her body's sense had dulled considerably. The only thing alight in her body that she was aware of, was a tingling fire in her stomach - and the feeling of being subdued. The haze lifted a little, when the magnificent lips left hers, but the haze fell back, once they reattached to her lips again. She didn't bother attempting to move - The feeling of this.. This sensation, was enough to send her into ripples of pleasure - The miniature waves riding across her slowly, and tortuously.

Oliver groaned against her mouth, as her body shuddered against his, already making him _10 times more _aroused than he already was. His fingers slipped from her wrists, sliding up the side of her body, to the sensitive skin of her neck. He cupped her cheeks once more, pressing his lips more forcefully against hers. That created another reaction from her - As her body bucked up against him, eliciting yet _another _groan. Their movements made the popcorn bowl clatter to the ground.

It served as nothing, but _useless background noise_ - The only sound that Oliver heard at that moment, was a long, slow moan, from her throat. He _felt _it before he heard it, and that made it all the more appealing.

Her hands had come to life - Unable to restrain themselves any longer, and they slipped up the hem of his shirt, resting on the edge of his chest, teasing the line between his chest and stomach. Her hands split at that moment, one going up, tracing the outline of his chest, while the other slipped lower to tease the skin on his stomach.

He let out a muffled squeak against her mouth, as he inhaled sharply, shivering at her touch. Her hands moved at that moment, sliding the shirt higher and higher, until he finally understood the meaning of her actions. He broke contact from her mouth for a split second, to tug his shirt off, before reacquainting himself. Again.

Miley's hands reveled in this new discovery of touchable skin. She couldn't get enough of it - She was like a child with new candy - Unable to stop enjoying the delicious treat. She was just starting to enjoy the soft contours of his slight abdominal muscles, when a new sensation sent goosebumps over her skin. Her lips had been freed, and his mouth was gently sucking on a spot on her neck, that sent her body into convulsive quivers. His warm mouth opened against her skin, as his hot breath escaped over her sensitive skin.

The enticing feeling nearly sent her over the edge, but she had enough restraint to stop herself. She couldn't stop, however, the series of whimpers that escaped her lips, unwillingly. To her great pleasure, his lips moved up and down over her neck, sliding sloppily over her pulse point, and then back. She nearly cried in pleasure, as his teeth grazed her skin, tugging, resulting in another jolt through her stomach.

Her hands were frantic - Not knowing where to _rest_, not knowing _what_ to touch. She settled for grabbing his hair, and forcing his head back up to her lips, which had desperately been needing some attention. He understood instantly, and quickly opened his mouth against hers, settling his tongue against the rim of her lower lip. Instantaneously, her own tongue brushed his, and they both clutched each other tighter, both trying to get to the top.

Oliver broke back, panting, as his eyes flew open. His throat burned with the desire, and he could barely see properly through the haze of his lust-filled eyes. He felt a drop of sweat slide down his head, and jerked his head lightly trying to get it off. His boxers were already feeling uncomfortable.. and oh god, how he wanted to get them off. He nibbled gently on her lower lip, trying to get her head back down from whatever cloud she was on, and she whimpered, grabbing his head, and pressing her lips against his in a bruising kiss.

He fell back against her, instantly wanting to rip the shirt off her. He almost lost all abandon when her legs wrapped tightly around his middle, intertwining their bodies together, so tightly coiled together as if they were a strand of DNA. They fit perfectly together, as their bodies told them. He almost shuddered his own release, as he felt her warmth pressed against his.

She almost screamed against his mouth - Her body quivering with the heightened sensitivity. She could feel her underwear, it's uncomfortable wetness, and beyond it, restricted by yet another clothing barrier, a sensational feeling, pressing against her.

She _needed_ it.

She _wanted _it.

Oliver's hands slid up her shirt, for the first time, since they started, and he found he couldn't get enough of the softness of her skin. Her stomach was tantalizingly soft, yet, with that amount of firmness, that let him know that she was fit. His lips fell away from hers, as they sought out a new area to explore. The settled homely at her jawline, sucking on her skin, not caring if any spots were left in their wake.

Miley wanted to cry, with all the sensations going through her at once - She could barely take it anymore. Everything was shooting off the charts, and her eyes unfocused temporarily. She let out a strangled cry, as his hands nimbly found the extreme sensitivity on her breasts, and immediately, her body arched into his. She struggled uselessly, feeling an arm drape over her hips, holding her down, while another lazily toyed with the sensitive buds. She writhed underneath him, biting back a scream. Her body was on fire - And she was _so, so close._

Oliver was awed by the amazing reactions he received from his counterpart. He tugged at the hem of her shirt, hoisting it up past her hips, then past her waist, until finally, her arms rose above her head, and he fluidly pulled it off completely.

Miley felt the chill of the room, as she shuddered, and then once more, when his lips kissed a spot somewhere on her stomach. She blinked hastily, her eyes still trained on the ceiling. The haze lifted from her mind, at the exact moment, when her brain decided to send out rational thoughts. Her lips parted, and soon, she found herself breaking her own heart.

"_Stop._"

* * *

_BTW. **Enzymes**: protein controlling biochemical reactions; a complex protein produced by living cells that promotes a specific biochemical reaction by acting as a catalyst _

_Anyways. Please review! :D  
_


	9. Tongue Tied

**Disclaimer:** Still stands. Duh.

**A/N: o_o I swear, I will officially give up on writing.**

**JUST KIDDING.**

**But I didn't really like this chapter - I forgot what I was going to write originally, so I'm just like looking at the last chapter, and going "Wtf? Why'd I make Miley stop?!" So here is what I thought I was thinking earlier. xD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Tongue Tied  
**

"Stop," she murmured.

He immediately looked up, halting everything.

His heart thudded in the now dense and uncomfortable silence, sending worry pounding through his body.

"Did--" He swallowed, trying to keep his tone even. "Did I hurt you - Or --"

She was silent, the only sound escaping from her, loud ragged breaths.

"No," she answered softly. She sat up, blinking at him, as if she were confused. "I-- I don't know--"

"Miley - If you're not sure.. We don't have to do this," he said, immediately moving away from her. "I understand. This is new--"

"No," she interrupted, sounding frustrated. "I-- I just--" She blushed, looking up. "I-- It's--"

_..Just tell him! Oh my God.. Come on! Just tell him you're head over heels for him - and that you don't want this to be some sort of one night fling--_

"I don't know!" she said loudly, startling Oliver, and even herself.

He sighed, leaning back, running his fingers through his hair. He let air pass through his lips before pursing them.

"I guess I'll let you be by yourself," he muttered in a monotonous voice, getting up off the bed, swiping his shirt away.

"It's your bed," she mumbled, looking down. "I'll go to the couch or something."

"No," he said sharply. "You stay here - You're the one who needs to think."

"How is this my fault?!" she snapped, looking up. "I just need some time to sort things out--"

"How much time do you need?" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air, before letting his hands rest and pull on his hair.

She frowned. "_What _are you talking about--"

"--You always need time, don't you? I waited - _Long enough_ - You told me you needed time _four years ago_, Miley. I waited _four_ freaking years!"

She could feel her heart-rate accelerating, as her breath came out in shorter intervals. Her eyes were blurred by the slight moisture forming beneath her eyelids, and she hastily brushed them away before bursting out what she had been trying to say all along.

"_I'm just scared, okay?!_"

He paused, his hand on the doorknob.

"You-- You _don't understand_ how many times-- _How many times_ I've been _hurt_ by guys I've thought I had fallen in and out of love with," she whispered, her voice cracking. "So don't tell me-- Don't act as if you're the one that's suffering-- Because _you're not,_" she stated firmly, swallowing. "I just don't want to do something I'll regret," she sniffed, avoiding his gaze. He felt frozen to the spot, blinking at her.

It took him a split-second thought before he was by her side, hugging her tightly to himself, murmuring assurances into her ear. He had never seen her so strangely broken and vulnerable. Her body settled against his, as she shook, soft sobs escaping her lips.

He didn't know what to say to her. Oliver had never been good with crying females, and all that jazz. He didn't think anything he said at the moment would have made anything better - So it wouldn't hurt if he didn't.

They sat, in a slightly uncomfortable silence, the blue screen highlighting their skin, giving them a strange, ominous glow.

_["I've been hurt by guys I've thought I had fallen in and out of love with.. I just don't want to do something I'll regret."]_

He realized that she had just admitted that she was in love with him.

"How long?" he murmured.

She made some sort of questioning sound against his shirt before looking up at him. "What?"

"How long-- Have you.. felt this way--"

She bit her lip, a blush spreading to her cheeks as she brushed away a stray tear.

"A while, I guess," she muttered, shrugging.

He nodded, leaning his cheek against her head.

"I'm sorry," he admitted sincerely.

She pouted at him. "You should be."

He looked at her, surprised, but was even more surprised to see a teasing smile on her face again.

He laughed along with her, relieved to see her smiling again - Even though that was a short moment of crying, Oliver had never felt so scared and helpless before.

"You get cheerful fast," he observed.

"Well, your company is _somewhat_ appealing," she teased again.

"'_Somewhat_'?"

"_Well.._"

He chuckled, poking her sides, as she burst into a fit of laughter.

As he managed to pin her down, placing a soft kiss on her lips, he felt like they were back in high school - Just living for the moment, not caring about anything.

* * *

_=D You guys were great reviewers last chapter. ;) Thanks so much. :D Review please - Keep it going. :D  
_


	10. Don't Let Go

**Disclaimer:** Still stands, if not, I probably wouldn't be writing this. :)

**A/N: =D I love you guys. :D Here's a little more tying up the loose ends chapter - then more strings will unravel in the next chapters. :D I'm not sure how long more this could go on - I planned about.. 20 chapters..? So, we'll see.**

**AND I'M WARNING YOU FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT ONE: THERE'S A REASON WHY IT'S RATED M. Enjoy. :]  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Don't Let Go**

Somewhere between the time where they had tossed the covers away, and their bodies were melded together on the bed - Did Oliver have some strange jolt of self-awareness, and conscious thoughts started kicking in.

The fact that she was kissing him back - Not that she wasn't before - But the fact that she was now kissing him with some.. intense drive.. It scared him a little. He had no idea _why _it scared him though. He thought that this was he wanted.. He wanted it didn't he?

Oliver's heart pounded a bit painfully against his ribcage, beneath Miley's hand which was currently roaming freely about his chest, sending little jolts of electric currents running through him..

He liked this..

Then why was he being do doubtful?

He pulled back, holding her at arms distance. She shot him a confused look, cocking her head to one side - And he nearly attacked her lips once more.

"Miley-- This-- I can't--"

She gave him a strained, aggravated look. "Is this some kind of _joke?_"

"I-- Need-- Some time-- You--"

"You were just going on about how _I _didn't need time to think-- And here you are--"

"--I'm going to get a drink," he mumbled, slipping out of bed, and pulling back on his shirt.

"Fine," she huffed, crossing her arms. "Take your time," she sniped sarcastically.

"I will!" he shot back, shutting the door with a louder than necessary bang.

Oliver descended the stairs, swinging his arms idly - Wishing he could stop worrying so much about their friendship.

_I really do like her - If only we weren't so close as friends, because I don't want to ruin what we have... It would be dangerous to go into this sort of territory with her.._

"Oh hey Oliver - What are you doing down here?" his mother asked, ruffling his hair as he walked past her in the kitchen.

"Water," he grunted, opening the fridge.

"..Is everything alright, honey?"

"_Fine,_" he responded, a little harsher than intended. "Just _fine._"

"Are you and Miley enjoying the movies?"

"Mmph."

"Oliver," she said again, a little sterner. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong, _mom. Everything is _fine. _I'm fine, Miley's fine, we're fine - Okay?" His voice softened, as he looked at the ground. "Can we not talk about this now?"

She nodded, eying her son warily, before exiting the kitchen with her own cup of tea. As she walked out into the hallway, she saw Miley looking embarrassed, and apprehensive, slowly making her down to the kitchen as well.

"Miley, sweetie - Did something happen between you and Oliver?"

She blushed, looking down. "Sorta - I-- I need to talk with him," she said softly, playing with the hem of the shirt.

Nancy smiled, seeing how the girl looked desperate to amend whatever problems they were currently having - And she knew that Miley Stewart was the perfect girl for her boy. She put a hand on Miley's shoulder, making her stop and look up, a tad of moisture in her eyes.

"Miley, if there's anything I know about Oliver as his mother - Even though he can be a little.. Unknowing and insensitive at times - He's got a good heart - And I've seen the way he looks at you - He really cares about you. I'm sure whatever it is, you two will work it out, okay?"

Miley nodded, looking a little encouraged, as she made her way down the hall again, with a more confident stride; With purpose.

She carefully knocked on the kitchen door, an apologetic smile etched on her face. "Knock, knock," she said quietly.

"Who's there?" was his response, a twinge of a laugh within it.

"A girl, who's really sorry, and would like to apologize."

He turned from his spot by the counter, resting his elbows. "I should be the one who should be apologizing, Miles."

"I--"

"--No, listen," he said firmly, and she did. "I-- I was just-- Okay," he breathed. "You know how you said that you were scared before?" She nodded, taking a tiny step in. "Well - I'm kinda.. scared too - But because.. You're my best friend, Miley - And if anything happened between us," he said, gesturing with his hands. "I wouldn't be able to deal with that, because.. I know.. the pain of _losing _you would just be too much for me to handle." He shook his head. "And kissing you - _God, _you don't know how long I've wanted that and _dreamed _about that... If it escalated to more - I'd feel guilty.."

"Why would _you_ feel guilty?"

"Because - What if it all just ended up to be a _one _night thing? What if you... Never really saw me as _more _than a best friend-- How _awkward_ would things be between us?"

She was silent for a while, and he didn't know what else to say, so he turned back to face the wall, leaning on the counter once more.

Her soft, timid voice broke through his thoughts; "Well, I have a question."

He nodded his head, shrugging. "Shoot."

"What if.. What if _I _knew that I felt the same way about you?"

His body tensed, and his mind spun with more - The _mere_ possibility of them together was enough to make him the happiest guy on earth--

"I wasn't lying when I said I lo-_liked_ you, Oliver."

He whirled around, nearly dropping his cup. She looked completely and utterly sincere and honest, her eyes bright and her lips curved into her trademark mega-watt smile.

He went weak in the knees momentarily, as he unconsciously took one step closer to her, as she did to him.

"Can I kiss you right now?"

She chuckled, shaking her head disbelievingly. "Sure," she said, a twinkle in her eyes. Oliver moved his body towards hers, holding her cheeks with his hands, pressing his lips against hers, while her arms wrapped around his middle, effectively plastering them together. He tilted his head, gaining an entrance to her mouth, running his tongue against her bottom lip. He ran his fingers through her hair before moving them down to her petite waist.

Miley's body automatically arched into his, as if it were a natural reaction to this embrace, and she could feel her nerves tingling and sparking all over. Her hands wandered carefully up his shirt, the soft, but not flabby skin so wonderful beneath her fingers. They danced across the defined muscle features, and she felt his stomach suck in for breath. Her lips curved, and he kissed her harder, making her stagger. Her stagger only made him hold her tighter, and their lips clash together in a more bruising fashion.

How they went from arguing to _this _was mind-boggling to Oliver - But he enjoyed it nonetheless, as his chest and stomach were being explored Miley's talented hands.

Lack of oxygen halted their make-out session, both of them flushed and gasping for breath. Instead of opting to go back to kissing, he hugged her closer, and she reflexively rested her head in the area where his neck met his shoulder, where it fit perfectly, like a missing jigsaw puzzle.

"I have another question," he piped up. He felt her nod against his chin. "Be my girlfriend?" he asked hopefully.

"Aren't I already your girlfriend?"

"For real," he said in all seriousness.

She chuckled, brushing her nose against his neck. "I've got news for you, Ollie. I was never really _faking it._"

He opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment, Maddie walked in, and looked surprised to see them.

"What are you guys doing here? Get to your room, Ollie - We have kids around!"

"Just getting a drink--"

"--Out of each other's mouth?" she teased, seeing the slightly swollen state of their lips and crinkled clothes.

"Well--" Miley blushed, smacking Oliver's chest. "Ow!"

Maddie smiled, shaking her head jokingly. "You two - I swear - Each day - it looks like you've just gotten together..." She trailed off, picking up a book on the table before leaving.

Oliver rolled his eyes in a good-natured way, as Miley started leading him back down the hall with a playful look in her eyes. His smile widened, when she started a feverish assault on his neck and face, making his temperature rise.

His last coherent thought before all the dirty ones kicked in was, _Oh, if Maddie only knew how right she was, _considering they technically only started dating.. Just..

5 minutes ago.

--

"_Jeeze,_" he breathed, once Miley rolled off him, her own breaths coming in short pants. Now that his senses were kicking back in - He could feel the soreness of his shoulders - from where her vice-like hands had gripped so tightly onto him. "Stamina, much, woman?"

"Thanks," she breathed, staring up at the ceiling as well.

_Their clothes made it to the floor in record time once the lock on the door clicked. He had no doubts in his mind this time, as they tumbled onto the bed, the old springs creaking with slight protest at the sudden weight._

_He had straddled her waist, pinning her hips down. She whined, writhing beneath him. Her hands scratched lightly across his back, while he kissed her neck and jaw. Her hips managed to buck up against him, making him groan against her silky skin._

_"Miley," he warned, feeling closer and closer to release._

_"Oliver," she mimicked, but with a needier, and whinier voice. Her eyes darkened half a shade as his lips came in contact with her ribs. She shivered beneath him, and he smiled against her skin. She knew what was coming before it came.._

_She hissed in pleasure, her back arching against his mouth. His warm mouth kissed around the curve of her breast, while his hand swiftly and deftly gave attention to the other._

_"Ol..I..verr," she dragged out, losing her ability to breathe. There was a peculiar rushing in her ears, as warmth flooded through her._

_He only chuckled, not wanting to speak, because if he did, he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to articulate properly._

_He finished with his attention to her breasts, and she was already breathing like she had run a marathon. Her hands snaked down his chest, but he tsked, sharply bringing her arms above her head. She groaned, struggling._

_"Not fair," she said hoarsely._

_"This is about you right now," he explained calmly, kissing her bellybutton. She made no other sound of protest, simply arching her back again, wriggling and whimpering._

_"Well," she gasped. "If it's about me, could you hurry it up?"_

_"Patience."_

_She let out a sound of frustration, and he grinned gleefully at how much torture this was. "Oliver," she breathed. "God.." He almost gave in at the sound of her voice, but continued teasing her inner thigh, going anywhere but where she wanted. He had already let go of her hands, and her hands were tangled mercilessly in his hair._

_He was kissing to the outer part of her thigh, when the sultriest words were released from her lips. "God.." she said again, dragging it out. "I'm.. So.. Freaking.. wet--"_

_That was enough for him to lose the last ounce of self-control he had left._

_Her eyes widened just in time for her to grab the nearest pillow and smartly place it over her face, before moaning loudly against it._

_He heard a strange choked sound from above his position, and he didn't dare look up. Whines filled the room, as he draped an arm over her hips to stop her from smashing his face._

_Miley couldn't hear much - Just the now louder roaring sound, a peculiar whining sound came from somewhere around her, but she couldn't place her finger on it. Only when she clamped her mouth shut and the whining stop, did she realize that she had been the one making the sound. _

_There was a pause--_

_She swore loudly, pressing the pillow harder against her face. Her hips bucked uncontrollably, as he did wonders with his mouth and hands._

_Oliver strained a little to hold her down. His lips and tongue now drenched, he slid back up her body. She quivered beneath him, mumbling softly. She slowly dragged the pillow of her face, her eyes alight with a bright glint._

_He nudged her legs apart with his knee, and she automatically arched against him, grabbing his face and kissing him._

_"I don't really want to rush things," he breathed, his forehead plastered against hers._

_"I think what you just did to me pretty much settles it," she quipped, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Too late to go back now."_

_He chuckled, resting his hands by the sides of her hips to prop himself up. "I see."_

_Her hands snaked to his shoulders, just as he made the first move, pushing inside her._

_He went _achingly _slow, and yet it still made their bodies pulsate and feel heated, as if they ran a marathon._

_If there was an earthquake, or a storm, they probably wouldn't have noticed it; Trapped in their own world, surrounded by nothing but their little bubbles, now melded together.. Sealed by a fire.. Coursing through them.._

_Around.._

_Oliver felt his arms shake and falter a little, but he grunted. He thrust a bit harder, and that action seemed to please her, as she was rocking according to the rhythm._

_He could care less if the door burst open and his nephews and nieces came waltzing in - This was what he had wanted for a long period of time, and nothing was going to deter him, although, he knew Miley wouldn't appreciate it if they had an audience._

_"Oliver," she whimpered, making her nails dig into his back. He didn't wince, not really feeling the pain, as the rushing intensified, and his body tightened--_

_Bliss. Pure, and complete bliss._

_Oliver settled himself at her side, not wanting to squash her - and she sighed, pressing butterfly kisses against his neck. She slid over him, straddling his waist, an evil, teasing smile on her face. She leaned on his chest, strands of hair falling on his cheek._

_"Round 2?"_

And that was how they ended up completely tired, and knocked out, cuddled together beneath his blankets, as the night fell, bringing a new day.

Nothing would be excruciatingly different - Just, now, they had each other.

* * *

_Ta-dahh. =D Review please? =D And you get yumminess next chapter. :) Oh and prepare for.. some.. meddling evil bitches. =D  
_


	11. Save a Horse

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana, or Disney or whatever.

**A/N: Oh yeah - anybody seen my new one-shot-- Or not so new one-shot? x)**** I guess school just makes me work harder. xD This story is about.. 1/3 done..? :) And this chapter is longer than my usual works. xD **

**So.. Enjoy.. ^_^**

**PS. This. Is. Rated. M. Cannot stress this enough. xD  
**

* * *

**Save a Horse..?  
**

"If we _-kiss-_ stay in here _-kiss-_ longer_ -kiss-_ you could _-kiss-_ run out of hot_ -kiss, kiss, kiss-_ water _-pant-_," Miley breathed, as Oliver peppered kiss along her cheeks, lips, neck, jaw. His hands had her pinned against the bathroom wall, while the hot water beat down on them, simply adding more to the effect of the already steamy atmosphere from something other than the heat.

His hands gripped her hips, as he trailed kisses down to her neck. His lips sought out various spots, sucking, licking, nibbling. As he came across a spot near her collarbone, Miley let out a throaty moan, as her whole body shuddered.

He grinned, upon this discovery, and plastered more kisses on that exact spot. She moaned, shivered, whined, trembled - Her breath was stuck in her throat, and she was thankful that the tile was cold, so she could use it to calm herself down.

"_Oooh_," he breathed teasingly against her neck. "Does Miley have a special _spot_?" he questioned, letting his tongue dart out to press against her skin.

"Don't feel so special," she hissed through clenched teeth. "You're not the _first_ one to have found that."

He froze, a strange jealously running through him. She chuckled, her body vibrating lightly. "Is Ollie jealous?" She let her hands roam down his back. "Is he jealous that so many guys before have already kissed me?" She laughed again, running her hands back up through his hair. He was looking at her now, a constricted expression on his face. "It's okay," she cooed. "You can ask how many."

His eyes darkened, and he wanted her even more - But he had to know something first--

"Less than one hand or more?"

She grinned devilishly. "Oh, definitely more--" She was cut off by his lips pressing ferociously against hers, their bodies welding together. She moaned, pushing him off her slightly, grinning. "Oh so you _are _jealous. It's okay, Ollie," she said in a baby voice, running a hand through his wet hair. "None of them even come _close_ to how you're making me feel right now."

He breathed a sigh of relief, and moved back to sucking at her neck. Her neck vibrated as she spoke again, "Well - except maybe _Jake--_"

"Oh, you did it now," he growled between his teeth, tangling his hands tightly in her hair and forcing his lips upon hers. He moved his other hand to her lower back pressing her flush against him. She inhaled sharply at the contact, and he took that chance to shove his tongue into her mouth, prodding hers. She moaned, looping her hands at his neck, quite enjoying the feeling.

He took his hand out of her hair, relocating it to her hip, gently rubbing his thumb against her skin. She panted, pulling away, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Seriously, Oliver - If I knew that was what would happen if I got you jealous - I would have gotten you jealous years ago!"

He chuckled, planting kisses along her cheek. "You haven't really seen anything yet."

"Oh really?"

He grinned against the corner of her mouth hearing her interested tone. "Oh yes."

"Prove it," she challenged, her eyes sparkling with playful mischief and clear arousal.

He laughed shortly, before holding her down and pressing kisses down her body.

He did prove it.

_Twice._

_---_

"Somebody's getting some," Maddie sang, as Oliver sidled into the kitchen with Miley trailing behind him. Oliver grinned goofily, while Miley simply blushed and looked up at the ceiling, pretending to be interested in the spinning fan.

"Getting some what?" Oliver asked cheerfully, sliding out a chair for Miley who sat down, still blushing, and focused her eyes on the table.

"Well, it's either you or Miley. You both look like you enjoyed yourselves... Miley more, because she's blushing insanely."

"I'm not," she mumbled, pretending to rub her face with her hands, obscuring her vision.

Maddie chuckled, helping pile some pancakes onto Miley's plate.

"What about me?" Oliver whined.

"You've got two hands, get them yourself."

"You gave them to Miley!"

"Because I'm being a gracious host!"

"I'm a gracious host too!"

"Oh yeah, I bet. You haven't showed her much except your bedroom."

Miley could have sworn her hands were burning. She dragged her hands off her face, blinking rapidly, trying to get the pressure off her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Miley," Oliver said, stroking the top of her hand with his thumb. "Maddie's _so _annoying."

"Miley, are you sure you want Oliver to kiss you? You don't know where his mouth's been. The boy eats _anything_."

"She knows," Oliver said, grinning mischievously.

A beat--

"Ugh, _Oliver_!"

--

"You are a sick man," Miley said, grinning. Oliver was rubbing the maple syrup off his face, after his sister had thrown a piece of pancake at him.

"It was the truth! You _do _know," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her through the mirror.

She rolled her eyes, moving off the edge of the bath ledge, to walk behind him. She stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad I came with you," she whispered into his ear, making him shiver.

"I'm glad you came too." He turned his head, quickly kissing her, before turning the tap off and wringing his hands dry. "So, wanna head down to the neighbor's place? I promised my mom that I'd stop by their house," he said in a tone that told Miley that he didn't really want to go. She addressed another question on her mind.

"You have neighbors?"

"Yeah well, they live about an acre and a half down."

"Oh, alright. Are we walking?"

He stared at her incredulously, as they walked out of the bathroom. "Miley!" he exclaimed exaggeratedly, gripping her shoulders. "You poor, deprived child! Taken away from the country at such young age really had an effect on you."

She shoved him, laughing at his melodramatic scene. "Oh shut it," she giggled. "Horses just slipped my mind."

"I'm sure it did, now let's go."

She rolled her eyes as he squatted down, gesturing for her to get on his back, but she did anyway, and was instantly placed into a mindset of when they were so young and naive, so relaxed and innocent.

She was jolted out of her reverie when he jumped down the last few steps on the stairs, and her stomach jumped.

Oliver felt her hands tighten on his shirt, and gripped her legs tighter in reassurance.

They were at the front door now, when he let her go, reluctantly.

--

"Wha-- Where's -- Where's the other horse?" he exclaimed, running around the stable, as if looking for a random horse to pop up.

She chewed her lip, her arms crossed, tapping her foot. "Maybe somebody took it out," she suggested.

"Aw, man!"

"What are you gonna do now?"

"Well -- We could share?" he suggested hopefully.

"How do you think that's gonna work out for ya?"

"I dunno."

She shrugged, tipping his hat that she was currently wearing at him. "Up to you, cowboy."

"Fine."

There was a silence, as they stared at each other, daring the other to make the first move.

"I call the reigns!" she shot, grinning triumphantly.

"Aw, man!"

She was already taking down a saddle, when she turned to smile at him over her shoulder. "You think you can control yourself?"

"_Ha._ Probably better than you," he said, not too sure of his own response. She saw his bluff, and smirked.

"We'll see."

He got up first, then moved back a little to try and make room for her. He held out his hand as she slid her foot into the stirrup and hoisted herself up. She grabbed his hands and put them on her waist. "Nothing higher or lower, buddy," she ordered.

He huffed, as she shifted herself into a comfortable position, making him quite _uncomfortable._

"Just make sure you hold on tight--"

"--I know. Oliver, this isn't the _first_ time I've ridden."

"Ridden what? You've done all sorts of riding since you got here--"

The back of her neck flushed. "Shut up."

They were trodding along at a moderate pace, and the rocking motion did _nothing_ for Oliver's situation.

She chuckled quietly, feeling his problem before he had to say anything. "I _told _you that you couldn't handle it."

"_God - _Miles - It's not my fault that I'm being tortured in this... very interesting fashion - But I'm a guy!" He latched his lips onto side of her neck, making her shiver and whine quietly. "See? _You're_ having trouble too."

She brought their horse to a stop, and leaned back into him momentarily, indulging herself a little. What girl wouldn't?

The poor horse was probably wondering what was going on up there.

"Okay," she breathed. "If you don't stop, I swear--"

"--You swear what?" he mumbled.

She inhaled deeply, before pushing his head away. "Oliver--"

"--I think there's a little enclosed meadow somewhere--"

"--_No,_" she said firmly.

"Why not?"

"You promised your mom that you'd go see--"

He silenced her feeble protesting with a long, deep kiss.

Her neck was a little uncomfortable with having to turn that way, but she didn't mind. The things he was doing with his mouth to hers was making up for all that.

He pulled back, once he thought she had enough, and was satisfied to see that she had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily.

"Now," he whispered smoothly, brushing away a strand of hair to have more access to her neck again. "I'll tell you what you're gonna do." She nodded, eyes still closed. "You're gonna turn this horse around, and I am going to show you what a real ride feels like," he hissed, gripping her waist more tightly. She bit back a moan, just from the sound of his voice. It was so inviting and tempting, and she could feel her body responding instantly to his actions.

"What about--" she swallowed. "What about.. y-your mom -- and your neighbors--?"

"We'll_ lie_," he murmured.

"We?" she questioned.

He chuckled, glad she was starting to see his point of view. "Well, fine. _I'll _lie."

"Mhmm..?"

"I think there was a stable a few paces back... Ever done it in a barn?"

--

Oliver barely had time to tie up their horse, who shot him a look that he perceived as irritated and frustrated, when Miley grabbed his shoulders spinning him around and throwing herself at him.

He wasted no time at all in pushing her against the nearest wall and rapidly firing kisses upon her lips. She clearly enjoyed the attentiveness he was paying to her mouth, and he knew that she was definitely going to enjoy what he was about to do next. He slid one hand up her shirt, while the other dipped into the tight waistline of her jeans, the rough fabric rubbing against his skin, but the warmth he ended up finding made up for the discomfort.

Her body jerked up against his, at the double sensation, and her hands tugged frantically at his shirt, trying to get it off. He interrupted her process by sliding away the fabric of her bra and teasing the newly exposed flesh. His hand stuck in her jeans was getting nowhere, so he moved his hand out, sliding it up her shirt instead. Miley whimpered against his mouth, desperately needing some type of contact. She grabbed the loops on his jeans, tugging his hips towards hers, while pressing her tongue against his. He moved his hands swiftly to her back, feeling around for the hooks on her bra, and successfully unhooking it. He let it slip down her chest, but it stopped at above her stomach, as she was still wearing her shirt. He couldn't move it, but he wasn't complaining about the new access he received.

"_Oliver_," she growled, holding on to his shoulders tightly, as his able hands did wonders across her chest. Her body quivered, and she moaned, her head falling against his shoulder.

He quickly unbuttoned her jeans, and she aided him in getting them down her legs, before stepping out of them, shivering a little in only her underwear.

"Cold?" he questioned. She nodded, but still attempting to push his jeans down. She clearly did not care about his shirt, simply wanting what they both craved and needed.

"I think I know what'll warm us up," she drawled out, her accent a little thicker than normal. He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist, and watching as her eyes darkened yet another shade. They were a dark, hazy blue now, and her eyes were wide with anticipation. She in turn, wrapped her legs around his waist, and with that, they were both gone.

He started out slow, being cautious, but Miley was having none of that. She needed release, and she needed it _now._

"Faster," she breathed across his neck, sending shivers down his spine, before he gladly obliged, and increased the tempo they were going at. Her body collided again with the wall, with a dull thud, but neither noticed. He slid his hands up to her back, holding on to her securely, while making his stance more firm.

Oliver could have sworn the poor, old barn was creaking and shaking, with each driven force he thrust into her. Her cries and moans echoed nicely around the wide and high area. His own grunts and moans complimented hers wonderfully, and before they knew it, the arousal they had ratcheting up the hill had come tumbling down, and they were both sighing in bliss and ecstasy.

The temperature was about _10x_ hotter, and the air was thicker, harder to breathe. Their throats were a little more closed up, as all their body functions shut down for that short moment, where they were falling from that high.

He brushed a strand of hair off her flushed face, kissing her nose teasingly. She flushed more, fluttering her eyes at him, which were returning to their normal shade of light blue-gray. She pressed her own swollen lips against his, before sliding off him, both spent and a little tired.

"**OLIVER!**"

Miley's eyes widened, and she quickly buried her head against Oliver's shoulder. "I thought your house was further away!"

"Oh - Well - Living on a farm makes your voice louder when you've got to call out for people."

"Oh," she said, a tad relieved. She shivered, looking at the horse, who was staring, almost knowingly at them. "I feel so dirty," she whispered.

"_OLIVER_!" the voice barked, louder, closer. It was a feminine voice, light, yet powerful.

Miley squeaked, grabbing her underwear up, and attempting to quickly button up her jeans, and using her hands to straighten her hair. Or at least, the most she could.

Oliver laughed, taking his own sweet time, making her more agitated by the second.

"Hurry _up_," she hissed threateningly. "Somebody's coming--" There was no mistaking it. Somebody was coming--

"Oliver?"

His jaw dropped open in shock and surprise.

* * *

_So, like.. could you maybe review? :) Sorry for making you guys wait so long, btw. :)  
_


	12. Reunite, Commence the Spite

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana, or Disney or whatever.

**A/N:-peeks around door- Hi... -sheepish- Uhm. Yeah.. Here's an update? Don't hurt me. xD  
**

**:) I cannot express how much you guys rock. :)**

**Review shout out to: harryhermionerw, missycary12, You_Can, iheartdisney128, spedclass, :D, sabby56, niknak5, MileyFan2492, Sophi20, **and** Made of Ossum .**

**And a special shout out to those who have been with me since the beginning. You. Rock. **

**This goes out to you.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12 : Reunite, Commence the Spite **

"Oliver?"

His jaw dropped open in shock and surprise.

Miley stared at him curiously. "Oliver?" He heard the rest of her unspoken question behind the tremor in her voice. _Who is this?_

"Uh--" He could feel both pairs of eyes on him. "Miley-- Dana-- Miley-- Uh Dana, this is Miley-- My--"

"--Girlfriend," said Miley, suddenly cutting in. She had a calm look on her face, and to anybody who didn't know her, that seemed pleasant. To Oliver, he knew he was going to get it later.

"Oh hey!" Dana said cheerfully. "I'm.. Well, you already know - Dana. I'm Oliver's 'neighbour'," she said, adding the air quotes around the word.

Miley said nothing.

Oliver shrugged it off. "Uh - What brings you up here?"

"My mother told me that you were supposed to drop by, and when you didn't in the last half an hour, I thought something happened. She suggested I go find you-- But clearly, you had entertained yourself."

He blushed.

"Well, just wanted to tell you that we'd like to invite you guys over for dinner tonight. You up for it?"

Oliver noted that while the question was directed at him, Dana's eyes were now fixated on Miley, who was busying herself with patting the horse's head.

_Maybe I'm looking too far into this. How bad could it get?_

"Sure. I'll let my parents know."

* * *

"Come on Miley! I guess I forgot about her! We didn't even have a relationship -- It was just a few flings each time I came back for a holiday!"

Miley laughed derisively, throwing the door open. "That makes it every year then! And when Lilly and I would ask you how your holiday went, you'd go _'fine'. _I bet it was!"

"Why are we fighting over this?" he asked desperately. "We _just _got together and we're _already _fighting!"

"It's more the fact that you hid something from me, even when we were just _best friends. _I thought we told each other everything! And now-- To find out that you had an ex-girlfriend that you've been living beside all these years!"

"Look--"

"Don't say it didn't mean anything. I saw the way she looked at you. She _wants _you. Don't think I don't know that," she snapped. "I bet you want her too," she muttered lowly, shooting him a dirty look before storming up the stairs.

"Miley!"

"NO!"

He ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, quickening his pace as he heard his bedroom door slam.

"Miley! Open the door! Please!"

He jiggled the knob, noting that it wasn't locked and successfully managed to open it.

"Miley?" he asked, shutting the door quietly and locking it.

She was sitting cross-legged on the bed, a childish pout gracing her lips. She crossed her arms, and turned her head the other way.

He almost laughed, but feared it would irritate her even more.

"Miles?"

"What?" she asked sourly.

"I'm sorry."

She scoffed.

"Yeah," he continued. "I'm sorry that you think I _want _her, when I really don't."

She remained silent, and he saw her eyes drift towards him.

"You want to know why I don't want her?" He was standing directly in front of her now.

She gave a jerk of her head and a shrug.

He knelt down, putting his hands on her legs, gently rubbing circles on her thighs. Her lips twitched, but she continued to ignore him.

"It's because I want _you._" She turned her head away. He sighed. "_Miley._ Look at me. _Please._" He put his fingers on her chin, tilting her head back to face him. He gently brushed his lips against hers for a moment, then pulled away. She had an emotionless look on her face. "I want _you,_" he repeated, completely serious. "Truthfully," he said, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I think I've _always _wanted you."

She shut her eyes. "I don't believe you."

He groaned, not believing how childish she was being about this.

"Fine. You know _what_, Miley? You want me to prove it? I'll _prove_ it."

She glanced at him, her mouth curved downwards. "Prove wha--" She was cut off by his lips colliding against hers as he threw her back against the bed. A muffled "_Oomph_" escaped her mouth as the wind rushed out of her. She tried opening her mouth to take in air, but that encouraged Oliver to invade the space of her mouth, prodding around driving her crazy.

She inhaled shakily through her nose instead, just as he pulled back, moving his head down to suck at her neck while his hand worked at the button of her jeans. She heard his own zipper move down, and soon he had his hands pinning her down to the bed, while he tried to tug off her shirt.

He pulled it off half-way, and then, she could have sworn she heard a low growl escape him. She snapped open her eyes just as he quite literally tore the shirt right off her body. Her eyes flew shut once more as her head sank harder into the pillow. His mouth was working wonders across her stomach, across her chest, and then back down... Down.. Down..

"Holy fu--"

"Language, Miley," he teased, hands pushing her thighs apart, while his breath came down, hot and warm against the sensitive flesh. She shuddered, too drawn in to respond coherently.

He let his hand leave her thigh, sliding it up to cup her breast, teasing her. Her breathing was heavy, as she tried, _tried _to remember what she was so angry about.

Her mind could only keep up a continuous chant of _Oliver, Oliver, Oliver, Oliver-- and _Oh _GOD. The things that boy does with his mouth._

"Oliverr,"she moaned, her hips rising in rhythm with his probing tongue, and now fingers.

He smacked his lips a little, moving away from her now oversensitive and soaked flesh. He moved back up her body, then pushed his mouth against hers.

"Taste yourself," he murmured against her lips before pushing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned loudly, finding the taste of herself strangely and enticingly erotic. "God, you taste good," he breathed. She shuddered, her hand wandering down his chest and stomach, almost reaching its destination before his own hand grabbed hers and pinned it above her head. She groaned.

"Whyyy?" she whined. "I want to touch you too," she mumbled against the shell of his ear.

"T-this is all about you, Miles. _All. _About you."

"I n-need you _now_," she growled, pushing him back a little so that they were both on their knees, kissing furiously on his bed.

"Mm. I love you," he breathed.

She paused momentarily in her attack on his mouth. "Say that again," she whispered, tracing a line up his chest, before brushing her lips against the corner of his mouth.

"I love you," he mumbled. "And I think I always have."

"I love you too," she said, so soft and quiet that he almost didn't hear her.

He smiled, turning his head to capture her lips, and push her back so that she was lying on the bed.

"I'm sorry," she apologised breathlessly as he nibbled her neck.

"I love you," he repeated, enjoying the way the words flowed off his tongue. "I love you," he mumbled, aligning his hips with hers as he pushed into her.

She hissed, her hips bucking up into his.

"I love you Miley Ray," he grunted out.

"S-say that again," she panted, as she struggled to keep up with his pace that was rapidly increasing.

"I. Love. You. Miley. Ray." He punctuated each word with a thrust of his hips, getting harder and harder with each passing moment.

She let out a strangled cry as he drove into her repeatedly, the bed creaking loudly. The room filled with the sounds of her breathless pants, and his grunts and groans. The bed added to the mix with it's repetitive squeaks, creaks, and thuds from the headboard banging against the wall.

He felt his stamina leaving him ounce by ounce, but pushed on, gritting his teeth. He saw Miley's eyes slip closed, and he panted, going as fast as he could.

"Open your eyes," he demanded, using his hand to stroke her cheek. "Look at me."

She did, and the moment their eyes connected, a strange electric current passed through them, zapping pleasure into their very cores. He felt his stomach tighten and loosen repeatedly and his mind started to detach itself from his body. The same went for her, and she could only feel her self flying into the clouds, high above her body.

A muffled shout left her mouth as they both released themselves at the same time.

"I'm sorry," she apologised quietly, once more.

"Don't be. I should.. Should have told you..." he murmured, rolling off her to the side, and turning his head to press a kiss against her forehead.

She snuggled into his chest, smiling.

"I think you're quite possibly the _only _person who makes my name sound that good."

"I like saying your name like that." He leaned down pressing a tender kiss against her lips. "Miley Ray."

She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

A loud banging at the door interrupted them.

"COULD YOU TWO FUCK ANY LOUDER?! HOLY CRAP, OLIVER OKEN!"

Oliver sighed, reaching over the side of the bed to pull on his boxers and grab his t-shirt.

He tossed Miley her own clothes, smiling apologetically at the sight of her now torn t-shirt.

He strode to the door, unlocking it and yanking it open.

"Hello, Madeline. Can I help you?"

"Yeah. Um. Hi. I just wanted to tell you. Grandma and Grandpa are here."

Oliver paled. "How long have they been here?" he asked slowly.

"For about 20 minutes now," Maddie said cheerfully, smiling at Oliver evilly. "And you know how they feel about your relationships with other girls."

Oliver shut the door in her face.

He turned to see Miley sitting on the bed smiling at him curiously. "What's wrong, Ollie?"

"Uh. I think you'll see."

* * *

_So, like.. could you maybe review? :) Sorry for making you guys wait so long, btw. :)  
_


	13. Family Liaisons

**Disclaimer:** Still stands, if not, I probably wouldn't be writing this. :)

**A/N: Wow. So like, review shout out / replies RIGHT NOW. :) You guys ALL rock. =]**

**harryhermionerw: Haha. Well, you hoped and now you're getting. Fast update, huh? ^_^ glad you thought it was funny. :)**

**spedclass: that's great! I'm glad that you're so consistent in your reviews! They're all the same! :]**

**MileyAddicted: -shuns- just kidding xD Aw. Thanks for the review. :) I'm glad that you liked it enough to hate me for not updating sooner. xD And yes. Miley and Oliver are cute. :) And hot. x] STOP COMPLIMENTING ME, BTW.**

**niknak5: Well, thank goodness you didn't forget! :D Glad to have an avid reader who still follows me. :) Happy that you liked it!**

**dcjp: ah, a review from you is always incredible. :) Lol. I want to be Miley too. xD Here's an update, so you don't have to wait!  
**

**Hannah_fanatic: WOOT. THAT REVIEW WAS AMAZING WITH ALL ITS CAPITAL LETTERS. Your enthusiasm spurred me to update. :) Thank you.**

**Sophi20: Well, always glad to make somebody laugh. ^_^ It's funny - I've never considered myself humourous. xD**

**iheartdisney128: Yes, yes it shall. Stay tuned ;)**

**Grannanatlanta: First, I'd like to say, I had to keep checking how to spell your username. xD Complicated-ish. My memory isn't that great.. I must have short-term memory loss or something. xD I'm glad you found that chapter funny and good. :) **

**Made of Ossum: I love you for reviewing. :) Hehe. I'm so happy you got a chance to read it and that you liked it. ^_^ Oh and you deserve a bunch of shoutouts, because you're that awesome.. Oh. My bad. _Ossum. _:D SHOUT OUT TO YOU BECAUSE YOU RULE. :)**

**Courvoisier: Shout out to you too because you're just _that_ amazing. xD Long time no talk. :) Thanks for the review.  
**

**--**

**THANK YOU.**

**--**

**I have to say. This has to be one of the fastest updates ever. xD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Family Liaisons  
**

"What _exactly_ am I going to see?" Miley asked, worry flashing across her face. "Your parents don't hate me _already_, do they?"

Oliver laughed a little, seeing the horrified look that crossed her face. He poked her nose jokingly, shaking his head. "Of course not, babe. They adore you." She fiddled with the hem of the shirt he had given to her to wear instead.

"Bet they don't after hearing.. that," she muttered darkly, grabbing his hand as they made their way downstairs. "What did Maddie say?"

"Oh. My grandparents are here," he said cheerfully.

She gasped, then yanked his hand back. "Oliver," she hissed fiercely. "Look at what I'm wearing!"

He stood back, letting his eyes slide down her body. "I like what you're wearing."

"No! I-- I-- I look like I was having..." She lowered her voice. "I look like I was having _sex_."

He smiled cheekily. "Weren't you?"

"Your grandparents-- I'm pretty sure they'll be harder to impress than your parents."

He shrugged, trying to tug her along.

"_Let me change_," she urged, trying to hold herself back.

"Hello all!" he said loudly, entering the sitting room. He noted that there was an awkward silence that passed, and amused looks that went around the room. He glanced at his grandfather who looked rather solemn and unhappy.

He gulped and tightened his grip on Miley's hand.

"Ollie-kins!" burst out his grandmother who jumped up rather quickly for a woman of her age.

He smiled tightly. "Grandma. I'm _twenty-one_ now."

"My little boy is all grown up," she said, tugging Oliver into a tight hug. He groaned, hugging his grandmother back, finding it awkward as she was almost a head and a half shorter. Grandma Anne Oken was a tough woman for her age and size.

Miley stood at the side awkwardly, looking on at the family moment.

"Grandma," Oliver said, pulling away from the small woman. He looked at Miley who was blushing, trying to rearrange her hair in some proper fashion. He smiled, taking her hand into his tenderly. "This is Miley Ray Stewart. My girlfriend."

"Your _girlfriend_?" He nodded. "Well, very nice to meet you, Miley dear. How long have you and Oliver been dating?"

Miley panicked, looking at Oliver for help. He swallowed, shrugging. She flushed, feeling intimidated. "Uhm.. A few months, now about.."

"A girl who doesn't even remember how long you've been dating," Anne said, smiling cheerily at Miley who paled considerably and looked to Oliver for help. Oliver saw his family exchange apprehensive glances. "You two seem close though."

"We've known each other for a-about 10 years--"

"That long and you've never dated before?"

"Well-- Miley had boyfriends--"

"--How many?"

Oliver scowled. "Grandma."

"I'm just trying to get to know her, Oliver! Come, dear, sit.. Maddie, be a doll and let her sit there, will you?" Miley mouthed the words 'help me' to Maddie who looked apologetically at her as Anne sat beside her sliding an arm around her shoulder. Miley sank down a little uncomfortably. "Don't slouch, dear." She flushed again, straightening up, wondering what she got herself into, glancing helplessly at Oliver.

"So, Miley dear. Where are you from?"

Miley inhaled shakily. She wasn't going to mess this up - How bad could it be? "Well, ma'am, I'm originally from Tennessee--"

"Oh, you're a country girl, then!"

"Yes ma'am," Miley said, inclining her head politely. She could feel everybody's anxious stares, trying to see how she would handle this.

"Continue, continue. Sorry for interrupting dear."

"When I was 10, my father, brother and I - We moved to California--"

"Got enough of the country life?"

"No-- It's just-- Family reasons..." Miley trailed off, feeling slightly uncomfortable revealing personal information to a woman she just met.

"A lot of baggage, then?"

Miley shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"Okay," Oliver stated unhappily, moving forward to pull Miley up. "If you're done interrogating my girlfriend, Miley and I are going out for a late lunch."

"Don't stay out too late, Oliver. We're having dinner with Dana and her family tonight. I'm sure you remember her. Lovely girl." She fixed her crinkled hazel eyes on Miley with something she couldn't quite place, but knew it made her indefinitely uncomfortable and unhappy. "_Pity_..."

--

"I'm so sorry," Oliver apologized, hugging Miley to himself as they entered the privacy of his bedroom. "My grandparents.." He trailed off, looking disgruntled. "Don't listen to them. You're my girlfriend, and we're together. That's all that matters," he said, hugging her tightly again.

She snuggled into the warmth of his arms. "You've never really mentioned your grandparents before."

"I guess that I drifted apart from them when we moved to California."

"Your grandmother scares me," Miley admitted, pulling away to search through the drawers for something to wear.

"She scares everybody. She's partly the reason why I try not to tell my family I have a girlfriend or anything." He watched her as she changed out of her clothes, a smirk growing on his face.

"She scares me..." Miley looked up. "What are you looking at?"

He leaned back on his elbows a little, cocking his head to one side. "You."

She scowled, pulling on the skinny jeans she picked out. "We're going out for lunch, Oliver."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." She rummaged through the drawers again, looking for a shirt.

He yawned, standing up. He wrapped his arms around her bare stomach, letting his fingers glide across the smooth skin. "Oh really?" He peppered kisses on the side of her neck. "I'm kinda tired..."

"We-- We're going for lunch," she said with a surprisingly strong voice. She turned around, leaning up to kiss him soundly. "I want to make as good an impression I can as long as your grandparents are here, okay?" she asked softly, tracing the edges of his jaw with her finger. "Please?"

He sighed. "Fine." He pouted at her. "It's because I love you."

She laughed a little, pushing him away. "It's so ... strange that just a few days ago I was just _pretending _to be your girlfriend..." She smiled at him adoringly. "And now.."

He shrugged, wrapping his arms back around her. "We're _together_."

"Let's keep it that way for a while, okay?" She said, poking him playfully.

"Mm... You know I love you?"

"I love you too." They kissed for a few more moments, before Miley pulled away, a dazed look on her face. "Uhm.. G-go get changed, Oken. I'm getting kinda hungry."

He saluted her, grabbing a clean set of clothes. "Yes Ma'am."

Approximately 15 minutes later, they were walking down the stairs - Well, Miley was attempting to walk while Oliver bounded down the stairs like a child.

"Oliver!" she laughed. "What's the rush?"

"You said you were hungry. I can't let my girl starve," he said innocently blinking at her.

She sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him. "You're too cute."

"No _you_ are."

"You're cuter."

"You're _both _cute," a new voice chimed in. They broke apart to see Sara standing there smiling cheekily and holding a little stuffed rabbit. "Aunt Miwey, I think you make Uncle Ol'ver vewy happy. Don't leave him, okay?"

"I think you're the cutest," Miley said, kneeling down to Sara's height. She pinched her cheeks. "How about a hug?" she asked, smiling. Sara grinned, engulfing Miley in a tight hug, happily jumping into her arms.

"Aw, two of my favourite girls bonding. This is great." Oliver stooped down, patting Sara. "We need to get going, okay buddy? We'll catch you later?"

"Okay! Bye Uncle Ol'ver! Bye Aunt Miwey!"

As they walked out the door, Miley grabbed Oliver's arm. "She is _so _cute!"

"She's adorable," Oliver agreed.

"Where are we going?" Miley asked as Oliver courteously opened the car door for her.

"Hm.. I think there's a nice Italian restaurant around here somewhere... _Siciliano's _I think it was called." He strode over to the driver's side. "Quite romantic," he said, winking at her.

"I think I could eat anything right now. You don't have to take me anywhere fancy." She gestured to her clothes. "I'm not really dressed for the occasion anyway."

He turned, taking her face in his hands and kissing her gently. "You're beautiful. Don't worry about how you look," he whispered sincerely, affectionately tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Stop it. You're making me blush."

"You're cute when you blush," he laughed, pulling out of the driveway.

"You're cute _all _the time," she retorted playfully.

"I _know _I am."

"Deflate that ego a little, boy."

He stuck his tongue out at her, a little immature for a 21-year old, but she still found herself giggling at his antics and possibly loving him more.

"Hmm.. I wonder whether there's any good radio stations..." He smiled at her. "Of course, if there aren't, you can always sing."

"No more singing for me. Hannah 'retired' for a reason."

"I miss her."

"Her or her dance moves?"

He thought about it. "Her dance moves," he concluded. "I think I liked the choreography for 'Nobody's Perfect'. You, shaking those hips--"

She flushed. "--Stop talking right now."

"Ah, those were the days," he said, tilting his head to one side planting a wistful look on his face. "You think you can still do it?"

She scoffed. "Please. Hannah Montana was and still _is _a part of me. I could still do it."

"But you've aged," he teased. She gasped, offended.

"I'd hit you, but you're driving. How _dare_ you bring up my _age_? That's offensive to women."

"Miles, you're twenty one."

"Are you saying that _I _couldn't pull off anymore Hannah moves?"

He shrugged, a playful glint in his eyes.

She grumbled to herself a little giving him a mock-angry look.

Oliver scanned a few stores and restaurant before clicking his tongue and making a turn into a small parking lot in front of a quaint, but nicely decorated and lit restaurant.

Miley's eyes lit up, seeing the beautiful decor. "This is beautiful!"

"I heard about it from Maddie. She says it has great food, and that it's a good place for dates." He pulled open the door, going out and walking to her side. Miley quickly unbuckled her seat belt just as Oliver opened her door. He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

She placed her hand in his. "We shall."

They entered the coolness of the restaurant, and were greeted by a friendly waitress. "Hello, welcome to Siciliano's. How many will we be having today?"

"Just two," Oliver said politely.

"Would you like a small table or a booth?"

"Miles?" he asked, nudging her. "Table or booth?"

"Booth, please," Miley said smiling.

"Right this way, please. Are you two on a date?"

"Yep," Oliver said happily, squeezing Miley's hand.

"Well, then I hope you have a wonderful time, and here are your menus. Somebody will be with you in a moment to take your order for drinks."

Oliver slid into the booth, sitting himself next to Miley who smiled cheerfully and linked her arm into his, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"This is nice," he said softly, putting his hand on her leg.

"Our_ first_ official _date_."

"_Date._ I like that." He turned his head a little. "I hope we'll be having more of those."

"Obviously." She shifted, turning to see him clearly. "What did your grandmother mean by saying '_pity_'?"

He sighed. "How about we order first then I'll tell you, okay?"

She nodded, picking up a menu. "Alright."

* * *

_Adam Lambert = MY idol. :] Teehee. He SO deserved to win, but I guess he'll still get famous. :) I'm definitely buying his album if he comes out with one. What were _your _thoughts on the Idol competition? :)_

_Oh and review?_


	14. Truths

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana, or Disney or whatever.

**A/N: 17 REVIEWS?! YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY ROCK. shall we try to get to 20? ;) ;)**

**&&btw. I am taking ideas for this story. If there's something you want to see or think would be a great addition to the story, let me know! :) You'll get credit of course. :D**

**AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I CRACKED 3000 WORDS!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Truths**

Miley spooned some of the warm pasta into her mouth, chewing. She paused, the taste sending shocks to her tastebuds.

"Oh my God," she moaned. "This. Is. Incredible," she said, punctuating each word with a spoonful of pasta.

Oliver eyed her pasta enviously, chewing on his own food. She caught his longing glance and grinned, shaking her head and pulling her plate closer to herself.

"Mine, Oken. Don't even think about it."

He pouted. "I'm your _boyfriendddd_," he whined.

"So?"

He feigned shock at her coldness.

She ignored that and swallowed, forking more into her mouth, a little bit of sauce touching her the corner of her mouth.

"Um Miles--?"

"_No_," she said firmly, a teasing glint in her eye.

Oliver laughed, tilting his head to one side, and wiping at the corner of her mouth with his napkin.

"You're one of the only girls I've dated that doesn't care about how she looks when she eats."

She blushed, cheeks bulging with food. She chewed quietly for a few moments, swallowing what was in her mouth.

"So," she started, stirring around the pasta.

Oliver set down his own fork, picking up his glass of water. He took a drink, gulping. "I'm sorry for my grandparents," he said, brushing away a strand of her hair. "T-they-- I dunno. They're really old friends with Dana's grandparents... Since they both had sons, they obviously couldn't marry within their families.. And I-- Dana and I-- We're like the ones they've been trying to set up for a while."

Miley nodded slowly. "Kind of like an arranged marriage," she said, understanding.

"Yeah.. Sorta, I think. Problem is, I didn't like her in that way. Don't think I ever did, actually. _Nothing_ close to loving her in a romantic sense either."

"Are you sure?"

He frowned at her. "We're not talking about that again, Miley Ray. It's _you _that I want_._" He scooted around the curve of the bench so he was beside her and leaned in, putting one hand on her knee and the other at the back of her neck. He pressed his lips against hers gently. He could feel the warmth of her mouth along with the aftertaste of the pasta as he probed his tongue around.

She groaned, pushing him back slightly. "God Oliver, tongue much?" She said playfully. "We're in a public place," she chided.

"I want everybody to know I'm dating the hottest southern girl in the entire world," he pouted, brushing his lips against hers again.

She stuck her tongue out at him, picking up her fork and finishing up her food. He stared, entranced as her lips closed around the metal, and as she pulled the fork out slowly, chewing on the pasta.

He blinked.

"What?"

"I just noticed how incredibly _sexy _you are when you eat food."

She gaped at him, trying to process that thought.

"Um...Thanks?"

He grinned, pulling her closer and kissing her heatedly. She groaned, pushing him away again, her hands resting on his chest.

"Stop trying to distract me." She snuggled closer to him. "So you really feel nothing for--"

"Nothing," he confirmed. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you."

"I'm sorry," she sighed, resting her chin on her hand, observing him.

"You're hot when you're jealous and possessive."

She swirled the straw in her drink, grinning. "I still find it so.. weird that we came on this trip just friends and suddenly we're--"

"--Having a _lot _of sex."

"I was gonna say 'in a relationship'," she teased. "But that works too."

He smiled, leaning back in his seat. "Check?"

"What do you want to do? We're still early."

"I was thinking I could show you around or something."

"Or we could go back to your place and watch a movie. I'm tired," she pouted.

"Oh okay." He smiled a little. "We could..." he put his hand on her thigh, moving it up a little causing her eyes to widen and darken. "Choose a movie, that's really.." he kissed her lightly. "Easy to ignore."

"I like t-that idea." She leaned in just as his hand trailed a bit higher before.

An awkward cough broke them apart, and they turned to see their waiter standing there looking on awkwardly.

"Erm. May-- May I take your plates?"

"Yes please," Oliver said pleasantly. "And the check, please."

"No desserts?"

"Nope, not tonight. Just the check would be good, thank you."

"Yessir."

Once the waiter had left to retrieve the receipt, Oliver turned back to Miley, smiling. "Now, where were we?"

"We were sitting here like dignified people, and I'm sure you did not just have your hand practically in my pants."

"Don't exaggerate," he teased.

The waiter returned, still looking embarrassed.

"I'm going to pay," she announced.

"You're kidding me, right?" he snatched the paper away.

She raised her eyebrows. "Oliver, you have to let me pay for this. Your family's been so nice and this is like.. a start of what I could do to pay them back."

He shushed her, shaking his head.

"Oliver!"

He walked up to the front, handing them his credit card, while she fretted behind him about wanting to pay. He turned around, and grabbed her waist, pulling her flush against him and kissing her passionately.

When he pulled away, she had a dazed look on her face and her mouth was parted a little.

The lady behind the counter smirked.

Oliver thanked her, and led Miley out.

Miley's cheeks and ears burned furiously and she could feel her body heating up as well.

"That was so embarrassing."

"As embarrassing as letting my grandparents hear us--"

She flushed, hitting him. "_Okay. _Not as embarrassing as _that_. I bet your grandmother thinks I'm just some sort of--"

"You really shouldn't finish that sentence," he said lowly. "What she thinks doesn't matter, okay?"

"You can be _really _sweet sometimes, you know that?" she said, gently cupping his cheeks and leaning up to kiss him. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist as well.

"Shall we?" he asked, as he gestured towards the car.

She untangled herself from him and nodded, a smile still on her face.

The ride back was uneventful and short. Miley watched the scenery pass by as they drove through the old buildings. She marveled at the nature that started blooming around them as they drove further into the countryside and farmland. The wide open fields seemed to sparkle with life, and she smiled at the memory of Tennessee and how much she had loved growing up there.

The memory however seemed so far away at that moment. Nothing more than a thought buried deep within the corner of her mind.

She sighed, which didn't go unnoticed by Oliver.

"What's wrong?" he asked, glancing at her quickly before focusing back on the road.

"I just-- I really miss home."

"California?"

She chuckled. "No. _Tennessee_."

"You go back almost every holiday," he said, glancing at her again, this time with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, I do, but it's just... I know that my time is short-lived there, and I'll be leaving anyway. I guess being here with you and your family just.. showed me how much I missed home and being with them."

"Well...What are you saying?"

"I think-- After I finish university... I'll probably head down to Crowley Corners and spend some time there. Like an extended vacation or something."

He frowned, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"But, what about me? You're just going to leave me in California? What about your job? Your friends?"

"I miss being with my family, Oliver, and you know, you could always come with me."

"I can't just leave my friends and my parents."

"I'm not asking you to come forever-- God, you're acting like this is going to be a permanent fixture or something," she snapped. "I'm just saying that I'm feeling a little homesick and you start--"

"I start what?"

"Nothing.. Nevermind."

"Miley, seriously. Just talk to me. We're in this together now, okay?"

"It's nothing," she said flatly. "Green light," she pointed out monotonously. He gave a start and stepped on the pedal.

As he turned the corner, and up the driveway of his house, he noticed a few extra cars. He frowned, turning off the engine, wondering who on Earth they could be.

"Who else could be here?" he muttered, exiting the car. Miley followed, looking curious as well. She trailed behind him, but surprised him when she timidly slipped a hand into his.

He turned, offering a small apologetic smile, which she returned, mouthing the words 'I love you'.

He smiled, squeezing her hand in return.

"Oliver!" came an excited shout.

Oliver barely had time to blink as he was suddenly being squashed to death by his childhood terrors.

He was somewhat ashamed that he could only vaguely remember their names, but soon realized that he hadn't wanted to remember their names anyway.

Miley let go of his hand, looking on somewhat concernedly as her boyfriend was swamped by three rugged looking men, all yelping excitedly.

"What-- What are you guys doing here?!"

"We heard our favourite little Olliekins was in town! We told your parents we were just _dying _to meet you."

Oliver raised his eyebrows, pushing himself out of the center of the little circle.

"Um, nice to see you too, then?"

Oliver straightened his clothes, bothered that they were here. They _never_ brought good news.

He turned, quickly grabbing Miley's hand.

"Come on," he mumbled.

"Oh okay--" she managed to get out before he was pulling her along. "What's up?" she asked, trying to keep up with his brisk stride.

He glanced over his shoulder, eyes narrowing as he saw the three of them looking after him and he had that gnawing feeling that it wasn't _him _they were looking at.

He pulled Miley closer, putting his arm around her waist possessively.

"Okay, seriously, Oliver, you're being weird. What's up?" she asked once they were within the walls of his house.

"They-- They're not good news, okay, Miles? Seriously.. If they talk to you or anything, just stay away from them," he said lowly. "Understand?"

Her lips twitched into a half smile. "Alright, I understand. You have _nothing _to worry about though," she said softly, linking her hands together at his lower back. "Now, are you going to tell me what's the history between you guys? Aren't you friends?"

"Yeah, I guess...Sorta-- Okay. No. We're not. Come on, let's go up to my room and I'll tell you there."

Oliver opened the door to his bedroom, and both he and Miley were surprised to see his grandmother standing there, bent over one of their suitcases.

He felt Miley stiffen beside him and upon closer inspection, he noted that the suitcase belonged to her.

"...What are you doing?" he asked carefully.

His grandmother didn't even jump or act shocked. She turned around, smiling cheerfully.

"Did you meet your friends outside?"

"You _know _they're not my friends."

"But they wanted to meet you and your new _girlfriend_."

"I'm sure they did," he said, his voice dangerously close to fury.

Miley was still silent, but Oliver thought he heard her mutter the word, 'bitch' under her breath. He tried not to smile.

He inhaled. "Do you mind? We'd like some time alone."

"Oh, of course, Oliver. Do you two need anything?"

"No," Miley said with a fake smile. "Thank you."

She responded with an equally fake smile.

Once the door closed and they heard her walk down the hallway, Miley immediately broke into furious whispers. "What the _hell,_ Oliver! _Why _was she going through my things?!"

"I don't know," he muttered. "You didn't have anything bad did you?" he teased.

"No," she snapped, clearly still frustrated.

"Shh, don't worry, Miles. She's just.. nosy. Just learn to ignore it."

"Oliver, how am I supposed to ignore the fact that your grandparents _clearly _don't like me?!" she cried, hitting his chest in frustration.

"I dunno, Miles, but seriously... Just.." He kissed her neck. "Forget..." He kissed her jaw as he slowly started lifting her shirt up. "About it..."

He nudged her towards the bed, both ruffling the sheets as they tumbled upon them.

Their clothes were tossed haphazardly across the room, as the sheets flew around them, both struggling for dominance. Miley's hands were placed firmly on his chest and her legs were tangled around his, trying to flip him over so she was on top. He clearly wasn't allowing that, and he seemed to grow bored of her attempts, so he pinned her arms above her head,

"_Oliverrr_," she whined once she pulled her lips away from his.

He ignored her, latching his mouth onto her collarbone, causing her whining to turn into quiet moans and whimpers.

Miley slid her hands down his back, enjoying the feel of the muscle beneath her fingertips. She smiled a little at the wonders he worked on her body, closing her eyes and falling into a state of pure bliss and ecstasy.

She almost purred in pleasure when his strong fingertips worked their magic on her breasts, causing her to arch her back into his body.

He stopped his ministrations however, and she opened her eyes, a pout gracing her lips. He leaned down, kissing her slowly and sensually.

"Miley," he whispered. "I love you, you know that, right?"

She nodded, a little dazed from the kiss.

He captured her lips once more as his hands moved slowly down to her hips. On instinct, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him to her. In a swift, fluid motion, he pushed himself into her, both of them groaning.

"Wai--wait-- condom?" she breathed, trying to keep her hips down.

"Aren't you on the pill?"

She nodded.

"Then it should be fine," he mumbled, wondering where his voice had gone. He moved his hands from her hips and waist to stabilize himself on the mattress, starting a rhythm. Her legs tightened around his waist, and he took that go faster and harder. He was right, sticking to his instinct as she moaned in pleasure, nails digging into his shoulder blades.

It started off fast, but he decided to slow it down, keeping it relaxing-- He wanted to enjoy this moment, to savour it, to embrace it. He groaned, letting his body cover hers a little as his hand inched a little up her stomach. She bit her lip, feeling practically every cell in her body screaming out its approval.

"Miley," he murmured. "Just...Relax," he breathed. He leaned in, kissing her, tugging at her lower lip to stop her from biting at it.

She moaned loudly in response, her hips bucking up against his.

He managed a grin. "See?"

Miley felt her eyelids get heavier, but she wanted to keep them open-- To keep her eyes fixed on her boyfriend, her lover, the love of her life, to enjoy this moment together with him. His darkened brown eyes, heavy with arousal gazed down back at her, the connection between them intensifying.

Oliver could vaguely hear the sound of the headboard hitting the wall ever so lightly and the bed creaking with age, but he was focused on the wondrous woman he had beneath him, both of them joined as one--

"Oh God," she breathed, eyes finally falling shut, and the connection was lost. He slumped a little, panting, losing himself momentarily. Her nails dug deeper into his shoulders and her legs remained wrapped around his waist, pulling him in deeper, closer.

Once her body stopped shuddering, as did his, her legs slackened, slipping down his now sweaty back. His hair was plastered to his face, as was hers. He suddenly felt tired, drained, all his worries returning to him. Miley felt the same, soft pants leaving her lips as she came down from that high, her head hitting the pillow full force.

He moved himself off her a little, but kept a leg draped over her legs. He pulled the blankets up from the ground over them, feeling the same fatigue she was probably feeling.

They remained like that, and although they were both tired, neither of them slept, eyes searching each other's, exploring each other in a way that they hadn't before.

It was real.

It was real love.

* * *

_yeeeah. so seriously. ideas/feedback - those are things you can include in your review. ;D ;D try to crack 20 reviews this time, how about it? :) :)hi_


End file.
